Tainted
by IHasNoLife
Summary: After seeing how Akuma are born, Kaguya becomes determined to do anything in her power to stop them from destroying lives. Meanwhile, a young Bookman helps her with her new powers and gives her the strength to move forward. LavixOC. Some KandaxOC
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Tainted**

**So here is my very first fanfic on which makes me oh so happy. YAY! does a dance. Please let me know what you people think of this because I really wanna know. And I know that the setting starts in England but MY character's names are Japanese. All will be explained so don't go complaining that "those aren't English names" because people...I know.  
**

**Lavi: Who is the romantic interest here?**

**Ihasnolife: Why, you of course! **

**Lavi: M-ME?! **

**Ihasnolife: :nods:**

**Lavi: THANK YOU!! :Hugs ****Ihasnolife:**

**Allen: What about me?**

**Lavi: What about you?**

**Ihasnolife: Don't worry Allen. You'll have fun. Don't you worry. **

**Lavi&Allen: :sweat-drop:**

**Lavi: Be afraid Allen, be very afraid.**

**Allen: Oh dear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I cry.**

The door opened and the little silver bell attached at the top rang, announcing visitors.

"Good Afternoon!" I said with a smile. "Welcome to our inn. Now what can I help you with?"

Hello. My name is Kaguya Kazami. I'm 17 years old and I pretty much run the inn for our small town that no-one has ever heard of, so I'll spare you the name. We're tucked away in England's countryside so we get few visitors. But when we do, it's my job to give them a warm welcome.

Our town is so small, I know everyone by their first name, what they do, and where can they be found at various times of day. Not that I'm complaining of course, but I've always wanted…more. I love spending my days meeting interesting people who have traveled all over the world and hearing their dreams. Some nights when I can't sleep, I dream about all of the places that are far, far away from this small inn that I call my home. Well, home probably isn't the best word for this place. A year ago, calling this place home would have been the truth. But now, it's turned into a living nightmare.

000

000

"I've told you this a THOUSAND TIMES!" Papa screamed, his face red with rage. "WHY DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSLEF TO YOU? Can't you do ANYTHING right?"

"How DARE you!" Said Mama, her voice filled with venom. "All you do is sit on your ass and DRINK all day! You expect me to just DO everything for you!? You run this place too you know!"

I shut the door to their bedroom, muffling their screams. I felt a tug at my apron. Looking down, I see my younger twin brothers, Ren and Rai, staring up at me with big eyes.

"Why are Mama and Papa yelling at each other again?" Asked Ren.

"Because they always fight." I said with a sigh. I started to walk down the hall, away from their stupid screaming.

"Not true! They didn't used to fight!" Said Rai.

They sprinted beside me, trying to keep up with my long strides. Well, my strides aren't too long. I'm only 5'1. Yes I know, I'm REALLY short. Deal with it. To two nine year olds, I'm a giant, at least for a few more years.

I sigh again. "Mama and Papa can fight as much as they want as long as we still get food on the table each night. So when they start, you two know what to do right?"

They nod, in perfect sic of course. "Leave them alone then find you or hide."

My brothers are never apart, ever. Like, ever ever. It's weird. But they're still so young so it's still really cute. Except when they pull pranks, which is really NOT cute.

I make my way behind the counter and sit on the tall wooden stool, Ren and Rai taking their own seats on either side of me. Ren takes my black hair, which goes all the way to my middle back, and starts to braid it. Rai folds his arms on the counter and rests his head. I look over at the clock that hangs above the doorway across from the counter, leading to the dinning room/bar area. It's nearly 6:00. Papa should come down any minute.

"That's it! I've had it with you woman." Papa comes stomping down the stairs, his face still red. "I'm going over to the Fat Pig for a few pints. You," he says, pointing at me. "I expect dinner waiting for me when I get back."

I just nod. I've learned never to get in between an alcoholic and hid liquor. Bad things happen to good people. However, he never asks for _good_ food. As long as it's hot, it's good enough for him. So each night I just give him warm, stale bread and butter.

The door slams shut, the little silver bell still ringing with the force. Each night works like clockwork. They argue, then he storms off to drink, he comes back, eats dinner, and then storms off to an empty room. Mama got smart enough to not share a room with him until he stops drinking. It doesn't do much because he still drinks but Mama says it's the principle of the thing, whatever that means. If he still drinks, there's still a problem. I don't get what else there is but that's just me.

"Is that just a grownup thing?" Asks Ren.

"I don't wanna grow up." Says Rai.

I smile at them and put my hands on their heads.

"We all grow up. Nothing we mere mortals can do about it."

000

000

_A few miles away, with three exorcists and their Finder…_

"We…have…to…STOOOOP!!" Whined Lavi. "My feet are KILLING me!"

Allen looked at his red haired companion through partially closed lids, he was exhausted too.

"There's a small town nearby." Said the Finder, who was not as exhausted as the three exorcists. "It shouldn't be too far."

"How far is 'not too far' exactly?" Asked Krory.

"A few miles." He replied. "We could make it there within the next two hours."

Lavi groaned. "Look, after our train was attacked by Akuma, we WALKED all the way to meet you and then we did more WALKING till we found that group of Akuma we fought about an hour ago."

Allen sweat-dropped. "What he means is, even though the town isn't far we really need a break."

The Finder nodded. "Alright then. I understand this journey has been harder on you three then it has me."

The four of them sat down on the side of the road.

Krory was the first to speak. "So the Order believes that there is innocence nearby?"

"Didn't you read the packet Komui gave us?" Asked Allen.

"Well, while you went looking for the finder," said Krory, a blush forming on his cheeks. "a boy with a firecracker passed me by and the fuse caught onto the paper. It…turned into ashes."

The other three sweat-dropped.

"Only that could happen to you, Krorykins." Lavi said with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

The Finder shook his head but answered the exorcist's question.

"The Order believes that not only is there innocence in this area, but that it has found a host."

Krory's eyes narrowed. "You mean…"

The Finder nodded. "We believe that there is a parasite-type exorcist in this area. There has been a large increase in Akuma attacks, so we know the Earl is aware of the innocence as well."

Lavi smiled and looked up at the sky. "We are out to find a new warrior for God's army."

000

000

I closed the door to Ren and Rai's room and leaned against the frame. It took me almost forty-five minutes to get those two into bed. I really need to hide their candy better because these hyper episodes need to stop. The sound of a door flying open rings in my ears and my parent's argument is now louder than ever. Papa got home about an hour ago. Good thing we only have one guest and I put them in one of the rooms downstairs. This arguing is bad for business.

I peak my head around the corner and see both of them at the head of the stairs, screaming their heads off. My room is, unfortunately, on the other side of the inn. Now I have to wait until they stop before I can actually go to bed.

"I am so sick of this!" Said Mama.

"Oh really? You are the cause of this! You aren't doing what I tell you to do woman!" Papa screamed.

"I'm not doing what you tell me to do? You want me to be your obedient slave? Do everything you ask? Well I'm sorry pal. But I'm through with your crap. You're going to leave, tonight. I never want to see you near me or my children ever again!"

My eyes widened.

"How dare you!" Papa stood at his full height.

Mama's face didn't change but she took a step back.

"You think you can just kick me out? DO YOU?!"

Another step.

"I am the head of this house, I make the rules, and I decide who goes and who stays!"

Another step.

"You think you can stand up to me? You think you're better than me?"

Another step. She was right at the edge yet she held her cold stare.

"And you think you have the audacity to try and kick ME out?!"

Veins throbs on his forehead and neck. I had never seen him so angry. Yet Mama stood there, her face expressionless except for her eyes, which were still filled with defiance.

There was a moments silence.

"Get out." She said.

Neither moved. I held my breath. Papa clenched his fists.

"NO!"

And with that, he shoved her and she went flying down the steps and out of sight.


	2. Ask Why, Cry, Get Back Up

* * *

**Tainted**

**So here is my second chapter for my tainted series. Please be patient. I know that we haven't had much Exorcist screen time but I want to set this up right. Rushing would ruin things. I feel that set-ups take time and rushing just makes the author seem lazy. Sometimes its ok but for the sake of this story, I don't want to rush.**

**Lavi: I think they get it.**

**Ihasnolife: I know...I'm obsessive about these things. Not super obsessive but just a little obsessive.**

**Allen: Well, you have a lot to write about and you want to take your time. Nothing to be ashamed of. :)**

**Ihasnolife: REALLY? :Glops Allen: THANK YOU ALLEN FOR UNDERSTANDING MEEEEE!**

**Lavi: HEY! I WANNA HUG!**

**Ihasnolife: OKKKKKK :Glops Lavi as well:**

**Krory: I get no love... :cries:**

**Ihasnolife: Sorry Krorykins, your too old for me. **

**Krory: :Goes to a corner:**

**Ihasnolife: Now I feel bad. Heres a flower. :Gives Krory a flower:**

**Krory: :Starts to cry: THANK YOUUUUUU!!**

**Ihasnolife: Ummm...your welcome?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I cry. **

* * *

My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes widened

My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes widened.

_No…_ _It wasn't…he didn't…_

"MAMA!"

Papa's hand twitched but he didn't look at me. He just kept staring down the stairs. His eyes wouldn't break away.

_Why…?_

My body seemed to move on its own. I found myself standing next to Papa at the top of the stairs, staring down. Mama's body lay broken on the floor. Her arms and legs were at odd angles. Her eyes open wide in shock and her mouth open in a silent like scream.

_Why…did this happen?_

Papa was now slowly making his way down the steps, as if the dead body would suddenly sit up.

_Dead…? She can't be…_

He was at her side now, cradling her head. I now noticed how much blood there was.

_Blood…so much…_

Tears streamed down my face. I felt each beat of my heart.

_Why?_

Suddenly, my whole body screamed in pain. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The pain was unbearable! My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I curled into a ball and started to rock myself back and forth. Every nerve in my body was screaming. It was burning, piercing, ripping, throbbing, tearing, and every other possible word to describe pain all at once. Then suddenly, every light in the house went out.

The pain was still there but I saw a light at the bottom of the stairs. I try to move but my body protested, the pain almost doubling. I grit my teeth and slowly sat up. Finally, I could see the bottom of the stairs. Papa was still cradling Mama's body but there was someone else there. It was a fat man with a strange top hat.

"What would you say if I could bring your wife back to life?"

* * *

_At the town entrance_

"Well here we are." The Finder said.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Lavi, stretching his arms above his head.

"Let's find the inn and get a good nights rest." Said Krory.

"But first," said Allen with a grin. "I want some dinner."

"I'm sure that the inn will have something." Said Lavi. "Maybe there will even be a cute desk girl."

Allen's grin grew. "If bookman were here, I'm sure he'd hit you for that."

Lavi snorted. "Ya…probably. Still, that won't stop me from dreaming."

* * *

My heart jumped into my throat the moment the stranger uttered those words.

"B-Bring her back?" Papa asked.

I now noticed his eyes were dry, not one tear on his face.

"Yes. But she needs your help. Just call out to her."

"T-That's a-all?" Papa stuttered.

The fat man stepped aside and there was a strange metal doll behind him that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"All you have to do is call out to her. Her soul will come back to Earth and inhabit this doll."

Something was wrong. My brain screamed at me. _This isn't right. This is a lie! Don't listen to him. Don't trust him._ Yet how could I ignore such an offer. My heart wanted to see Mama again, so my brain and my gut were ignored.

"I'll bring her back." Papa said. His voice was shaky but stronger than it was before. "I don't want to have to live with the guilt. Please…"

My eyes widened.

_Guilt…?_

"…DARLING COME BACK TO ME!" Papa screamed.

A small sphere entered the metal doll's body, making it glow. It began to move.

"Darling…?"

The metal doll held its head in its arms.

"H-How…how…?" The metal doll spoke with Mama's voice.

"Yes…?" Papa's eyes were now streaming tears, his mouth in a big smile.

"Mama…?" I whispered.

"How could you turn me into an Akuma!" The doll screamed. "Why? Do you even know what-"

"Kill him." Said the fat man.

A loud scream followed afterwards. I saw blood spray everywhere.

"MAMA!" I screamed.

My back suddenly screamed in pain. The pain was now more intense than ever. All of it was concentrated in my back. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel something…awaken inside of me. And then…the pain was gone. I opened my eyes. Black and white feathers were falling everywhere, like it was snowing. The back of my shirt was ripped, allowing the white wings with black tips to expand.

_I have…wings?_

The bell rang. Someone had just come in. Everything after that moved in slow motion.

I could see the doll, covered in blood, charging at me through the falling feathers.

I saw my father fall to the ground.

A group of young men burst through the door way, a young man with red hair and an eye patch at the front. He held a hammer that began to grow in size.

Another man, with white hair and a red mark on his face, turned and charged the fat man.

A third man, with black and white hair and huge teeth, followed closely behind the red head.

The fat man turned to me…and his huge grin grew even bigger.

I screamed.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped in horror.

The metal doll was covered in black feathers, each one piercing its armor.

"Ka…gu…ya…" The doll sputtered.

"Mama?"

Then…the feathers exploded, turning the doll to dust.

"MAMA!! **MAMA!!**"

I couldn't stop the tears. What happened? She came back so why did she have to be taken away again?

The house was silent for a moment. It was as if everything had just died.

Then, I heard the wood of the stairs creaking. There was a pause. I whimpered. My arms hung limply at my sides, not even bothering to whip away my tears. Someone crouched in front of me.

_Why did it have to end like this?_

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and another hand brushing my tears away. I look up into one green eye, the other one covered by an eye patch.

"You alright?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I just started up at him. I didn't even care who he was or why he was here. They were both…dead. My parents were dead. I felt alone.

"I learned a long time ago," He said "that after a good cry, its best to get on your feet."

My tears poured out of my eyes faster than ever. I grabbed onto the boy and pulled myself close to him, and continued to cry into his shoulder. He seemed startled at first, but then put his arms around me and let me cry my eyes out, whispering comforting words into my ear.

* * *

**Well, thats the second chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know how I'm doing. Encuragement makes the world go round!**

**Lavi: Isn't that love?**

**Ihasnolife: Love, encouragement, they both mean the same thing. Encouragement is a form of love Lavi.**

**Lavi: Really?**

**Ihasnolife: IT IS BECAUSE I SAY IT IS!**

**Lavi: :Sweat-drops: O...k...I love you?**

**Ihasnolife: Now THAT is wonderful encouragement! Good example!**

**Lavi: Ahhh...So if people tell you they love you, you'll keep writing?**

**Ihasnolife: That or they love my story...or they have a suggestion...or...something else thats nice.**

**Lavi: I am Lavi. All those who worship me, review this story!**

**Ihasnolife: That might work...hmmm.**


	3. Meeting everyone, making a decision

**Tainted – Chapter 3**

**CHAPTER THREE IS HERE PEOPLE! YAAAY! My thanks go to SakuraUchiha4, juuban, and Jiyuu no Suishou for reviews and add ons to their good stories list thingy. Oh, and I apologize in advance for my poor name choice of the Finder. Really, I'm sorry. There is no excuse. I know you guys want to know what can Kaguya's Innocence do and all that but I promise that will be revealed in chapter 4. Until then however, you get this. Hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon. I may even start it tonight. **

**Lavi: Two in one day? That would be a sight to see.**

**Allen: You sure you can handle sitting in one place for so long?**

**Ihasnolife: Maaaaybeee. I'll need a break after I put this up but I'll at least start the next chapter tonight. So it should be up...soon. Until then, enjoy what I have written for you now. And yes, it is long. Its goes up to 6 pages on Microsoft Word.**

* * *

_With the Exorcists_

Allen opened the door and walked into the young girl's bedroom, carrying a bowl of cold water and a rag. Lavi sat on a chair next to the girl's bed, holding her hand comfortingly. His eyes never left her unconscious body as Allen walked in.

"She just…fell asleep in my arms." Whispered Lavi. "So many things happened at once that her mind practically turned off."

Allen sighed and placed the bowl on a nearby table. He took the rag out of the cold water and rang out the excess water, then handed it to Lavi. Lavi took the rag and placed it on the girl's head.

"Well," Said Allen "losing a loved one is never an easy burden to bear."

The two were silent for a moment. They watched the young girl sleep soundly, unaware of the world around her.

Allen's eyes glazed over for a moment.

_Mana…_

He shook his head.

"Uh…at least we found the exorcist we were looking for. Now she won't be as alone as she might feel…at least for a little while."

Lave nodded. They DID get to the inn just in time to stop the Earl and that Akuma from going on a killing spree. Yet, something was bothering Lavi. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn't the Earl more aggressive? After he ordered that Akuma to attack, he disappeared. He saw her innocence so he must have realized that she was an exorcist. Yet, he did nothing. Why?

Allen glanced at the door and noticed that the two young boys, Ren and Rai, were listening to their conversation.

"Sister is never alone." They said. "We look after her."

Lavi looked up at the two boys; he had a small yet sad smile on his face.

"I'm sure you do." He said. "Come in you two. Tell me…uh…us, about her."

The twins, hand in hand, walked quietly into the room, trying not to wake their sister from her slumber. They sat next to each other on the window sill.

"Sister is very kind." Said Rai.

"But she's got a temper." Said Ren.

"She also uses bad words a lot."

"She hates perverts and men who flirt a lot."

"And people who force others to do their dirty work for them when they could do it themselves."

Allen sweat-dropped. _She would not like Master AT ALL!_

Ren put his finger on his chin and wrinkled his eyebrows, as if he were thinking really hard. Rai copied him.

"But," they said "she's the only one who treats us like equals. Most adults look down on us."

Lavi's smile grew.

"But not your sister?"

They shook their heads.

"What's her name?" Allen asked.

"Kaguya!" They shouted, a little too loudly.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces.

"What a pretty name." Whispered Lavi.

No one noticed that the very girl they were talking about was waking up.

* * *

I could hear hushed voices around me as I slowly regained consciousness. I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to go back into that warm, dark place and sleep dreamlessly. But as my mind returned, so did my memories.

Papa pushing Mama down the stairs.

The strange fat man with the top hat and the evil smile.

My wings.

That metal doll, covered in blood, charging me.

The man with the red hair and the eye patch.

My eyes snapped open. I was in my room but I wasn't alone. That man from last night, the one who held me, was sitting right next to me. I noticed his hand on mine and could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Lavi, she's awake."

My eyes meet his. I could feel my heart beating faster and my face color. It was probably because this was the first time a boy my age had ever been in my room. Ya, that was it. I wasn't attracted to him. How could I be? How could I be attracted to his silky red hair or his deep green eyes…eye. I didn't find the eye patch sexy. No way. I-

"Good morning Princess." Said the red head.

Oh boy. I could feel my face rush with more color. I probably looked like a tomato.

"You alright?" He said. He took the wet rag off my head and put his hand on my forehead. "You're very hot."

I bit my lip. Then…he winked at me. My heart almost leapt out of my throat. I shook my head and asked the two big questions.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who are you people?"

The red head smiled at me.

"My name is Allen." Said the young boy with white hair.

"And my name is Lavi." Said the red head. "We're exorcists. We hunt down Akuma."

My eyes widened at the mention of that word.

"_How could you turn me into an Akuma!" The doll screamed. _

"Mam–…uh…that doll…called itself an Akuma." Lavi's hand tightened its grip on mine. "Is that…"

"Yes." He said. "Akuma are the vassals of souls brought back from the dead. They are creatures created by the Millennium Earl, who uses them to kill innocent people. He was that man you saw last night."

_That fat stranger was the Earl? _

"Why? Why does he play with people's hearts like that?" I could feel tears threatening to fall but I did my best to hold them at bay.

"We don't really know for sure." Said Allen. "But, we believe he is trying to wipe out humanity. At least that's our theory."

I shook my head. All this was ridiculous. If I hadn't seen the Earl's work with my own eyes, heard my Mother's voice after her soul had left her body, than I would never have believed such a ridiculous sounding story.

"What do you mean by 'our' theory?" I asked. "You mean you two?"

Allen and Lavi shook their heads.

"No." Said Allen. "The organization we work for is called The Black Order. We fight against the Earl. We exorcists possess something called Innocence, which are the only weapon we have against him. You are an exorcist as well."

I shook my head.

"No way. I'm not a super hero. I– "

"Those wings of yours are what we call a gift from God." Said Lavi. "You have the power. You possess Innocence. That makes you an exorcist just like us."

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. This was impossible, right?

I felt someone holding both of my hands and opened my eyes. Lavi held my hands in his and looked me in my eyes very seriously.

"You can join us." He said. "Join us and keep incidents like what happened last night from ever happening again. You have the capability, so don't think this is some bullshit that we just made up. It's real. Your power is real."

I never broke eye contact with him. His story was so unreal yet I found myself believing every word he said.

"You aren't alone." Said Allen. "We are just like you. Most of the exorcists I've met have had their lives ruined by the Akuma. Every day, my life is influenced by what happened in just one night."

Lavi looked at Allen. He knew Allen must have been talking about his eye. Lavi had seen the hell Allen went through every day, and it wasn't pretty. That eye forced him to see Akuma for what they truly were.

"Kaguya…"

I looked down at the foot of my bed. Ren and Rai were sitting on the edge, tears in their eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?" Asked Rai.

I let go, rather reluctantly, of Lavi's hands and held my arms out to my two little brothers. The crawled over my bed and into my arms. I kissed the top of both their heads.

"It'll be ok." I whispered. "We'll find a way."

They snuggled deeper into my arms. I smiled sadly down at them.

"I want to help you fight." I said. "But what will happen to them?"

Lavi leaned back and closed his eyes. His wrinkled eyebrows showed he was thinking.

"Well," he said. "I'll call headquarters and ask if they can stay there. But mind you, they will probably be given a job to help the Science Department or something. It'll be work but if they are willing to do it, than I'm sure they would be allowed to stay."

My eyes couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I launched myself forward and flung my arms around Lavi, forcing us both to the ground.

"Woooaaahhh! OOOFFFF."

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou THANK YOU LAVI!" I sang.

The room burst into laughter. Lavi then couldn't help but giggle and before I knew it, I was laughing along with them. It had been a long time since I last laughed, and it felt really good.

* * *

We walked out of my bedroom and headed toward the stairs. Allen and Lavi started to walked down before they realized that I wasn't following.

"Ren, Rai, go get your things together. Bring only what you can carry. I'll go and get my stuff too."

I quickly walked back into my room, avoiding all eye contact with the two exorcists and shut the door. I didn't want to look like a coward. But after what happened last night, I only wanted to have to walk down those steps one more time.

After I was packed, I took one last look around the room. I then noticed a little blue box on my dresser. I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to cry. I walked over and saw my name written in script on the wrapping paper. I shoved the small box into my pocket, picked up my suitcase, and walked out the door.

I walked slowly down the hall; the stairs grew closer to me with every step. Finally, I reached the very spot I stood the night before. Where Papa pushed Mama down the stairs, where I finished the job he started. However, there was no body at the bottom of the stairs, no blood or any other indication that there was an altercation the night before. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and quickly walked down.

Everyone was in the dinning room across from the counter. A man with black hair and a white streak was talking with another stranger. Allen was eating a mountain of food and my two brothers were watching him consume more food than his body mass should have allowed. My stomach started to growl as I watched them.

"Ah, good. The lady is awake." Said the man with the white streak. "My name is Aryster Krory. I am an exorcist as well. Please to meet you miss…?"

"Kaguya. And its nice to meet you as well, Krory."

He smiled at me. His teeth were very sharp.

"This is our Finder, Smith."

"Is his name really 'Smith'?" I asked? I mean, come on. 'Smith' just sounds really shady.

Krory shrugged his shoulders. "That's just what he asked us to call him. Finders help the Order by listening for rumors about strange phenomenon."

"Why do they do that?" I asked.

"Whenever there is Innocence, especially without a host, it causes strange phenomenon to occur." Said Allen, through a mouthful of food. "Once, we encountered Innocence that made a whole town repeat the same day for weeks."

_Now that's weird._

"We should get moving soon." Said Smith.

"Lavi is in the kitchen trying to make breakfast." Said Ren.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair as I walked past him and into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen where Lavi, who was wearing my apron, was attempting to make scrambled eggs.

Lavi was muttering under his breath. "Why….hell…stupid eggs…"

Just then the mess that was supposed to be breakfast fell right on the floor. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me and smiled. He had some egg shell in his hair.

"Good you're ready. I was trying to make breakfast but Allen is a better cook than I am, and he was only willing to cook for himself and your brothers."

Lavi began to pout and I tried REALLY hard not to laugh. I shook my head and took the egg shell out of his hair. Then I pulled on another apron and began to show him how to make eggs without getting it in his hair or on the floor.

* * *

The country side flew past my window. We had left the town I had spent my whole life in about an hour ago. Ren and Rai were sleeping soundly beside me. Allen, Lavi and Krory were sitting across from me. The moment we boarded the train, we were immediately taken to a very spacious first class car. These exorcists live the good life. Ya know, except for saving the world and constantly being in danger and all. Still, a girl could get used to this royal treatment.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue box. I carefully open the box and a small note falls out of the box into my lap. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket attached to a golden chain. I open the note and immediately recognize my mother's hand writing.

_Dear Kaguya,_

_Today marks a wonderful day in your life. You have grown up into such a beautiful woman. You are so much like how I was when I was your age: vibrant, defiant, and full of life. I want you to know that I am proud of you. So whatever you chose to do with your life, I want to pursue it with all the passion and love you have. I love you very much and I always will. Happy 18__th__ Birthday._

_Love,_

_Mama_

I brush away my tears and carefully fold the note, putting it back in the box. I took out the locket and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. After several tries, I gave up and just put it on. It hung comfortably on my chest.

"Thank you…Mama." I whispered.

And so, my journey to the Black Order Headquarters began.

* * *

**Awww...thats sad. What a day, huh? Please review and all that. Please? It makes me happy.**

**Lavi: I thought I made you happy?**

**Ihasnolife: YOU DO!!**

**Lavi: Oh really?  
**

**Ihasnolife: Um...yes?**

**Lavi: Ok! :)**

**Allen: Do I make you happy?**

**Ihasnolife: Allen, you are so adorable you can make anyone happy. You too Lavi**

**Allen&Lavi: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!**

**Ihasnolife: Spread the love around! :)**


	4. First Fight, Powers Revealed

**Tainted**

**Chapter 4!! YAAAAY! Sorry about the delay. If you check my profile you'll find out why...if its still there by then. Anyway, I promised an action packed chapter because of the dely so here it is! Kaguya's first battle. And yes, she kicks ass.**

**Lavi: Finally some action! I can't wait.**

**Allen: If the author wants you to wait, you'll wait.**

**Lavi: Do I have to do EVERYTHING she tells me?**

**Ihasnolife: Why YES Lavi. YOU DO! I HAVE THE POWER!**

**Lavi: :gulp: Yes o great one!**

**Ihasnolife: I am cool.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be beyond super-special-awesome. Unfortunately, I don't own this. So I'm only awesome.**

* * *

"That's a pretty necklace." Said Allen. "I didn't notice you wearing it before."

I broke my gaze from the window to stare into Allen's gray eyes. Gray…just like mine.

"That's because I just put it on." I said, rolling my eyes. "Mama gave it to me for my 18th birthday."

"Oooh! When was that?" Asked Krory.

"Today."

The car went eerily quiet.

"Oh…" Krory looked down at his hands while Allen bit his lip. Lavi gave an extra loud snore. Yes, he was sound asleep and despite the fact that he was snoring, he looked really adorable.

"Um…well…Happy Birthday." Muttered Krory.

"Thanks."

It went quiet again. The only sounds were my two brothers' and Lavi's snoring.

"Anyway, what kind of explanation did you give to the Mayor Allen?" I asked. "I saw you talking to him while we were buying the train tickets.

Allen looked relieved that the awkward silence was broken. "I told him that your father and your mother argued and…they both fell. We made two graves in your backyard so…um…" He looked at a loss for what else to say.

"Oh…well…thanks. For burying them. I don't know if I...well...you know."

Allen gave me a knowing smile.

"Ya. I know."

Allen, I-" Suddenly the train stopped moving, which sent a now awake Lavi hurtling straight towards me.

"AHHHHH!"

"Sorry."

"WATCH IT!"

"OWWWW!"

"Sorry!"

"DAMN IT!"

"OWWWW!"

"SORRY!"

Everything was in complete disarray. Suitcases had fallen from the racks and no one was sitting where they originally were.

"Sorry Kaguya-chan. Whatever happened was not my fault." Said Lavi.

"I know…and I'm sorry too. Total reflex."

Allen looked up from where he had fallen on the floor and saw one of Kaguya's boots crushing Lavi's face against the window.

"That might leave a mark." I said, rather embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Asked Krory, clutching his head.

The door to the car flung open. Smith stood at the door looking worried.

"Akuma are attacking the train!"

We all looked at each other and got to our feet. The three boys nodded.

"Sister?"

I looked down at my brother's faces.

"I'll be alright." I said with a smile that I hope looked reassuring to them. "Smith here is going to take care of you. DON'T you dare run off, either of you, you got that? Listen to him. I'll be back before you know it."

I give each of them a kiss on the cheek then followed my fellow exorcists outside to my first battle.

* * *

"Innocence, _activate_!" Screamed Allen.

His arm transformed into what can only be described as a giant silver claw. He then began to slash at every Akuma that came close.

"Innocence, _activate_!" Screamed Krory.

His already large fangs grew sharper and his face became darker, more sinister. He jumped up onto one of the floating balloon-like Akuma and sank his teeth right into it.

Lavi looked at me reassuringly.

"Trust your instincts. You'll do fine."

I just nodded.

"It's like riding a bike." He said, taking out a small hammer. "You never really forget how to do it."

"But…I've never ridden a bike." I muttered. Now probably wasn't the best time to be chit-chatting but…

"Oh…well…remind me to teach you sometime. Ya know, after I see you kick some Akuma butt that is."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Lavi."

"No problem. Now then, time to get smashing! Innocence, _activate_! Grow Grow **Grow!**"

His hammer grew to size of…well lets just say it was **REALLY** big. With one swing, he took out five Akuma.

"Later!"

He winked at me then ran off.

"Ok, trust my instincts, trust my instincts, trust my instincts, trust my instincts…"

I closed my eyes. I could feel my wings pulsating within my back, as if they sensed the Akuma and were aching to fight against them.

My eyes snapped open. "Innocence, _activate_!"

The shirt on my back ripped, allowing my wings to extend out. The top of my wings were white but the bottom half were black. I don't know why but they reminded me of black ink on a piece of white paper, tainting it.

My body seemed to already know what to do next. I grabbed onto one of the black feathers and pulled. As I pulled, the feather changed shape. What I held in my hand wasn't a feather, but a three pronged spear aka: a trident.

_Well now, this should be interesting._

"Hey! Ugly!"

An Akuma turned toward me, a blank expression on its face.

"Ya you! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm taking a relaxing trip on a train in a fancy car and you have to go and mess that up! You are **so **gonna pay!"

Now, I'm no expert on Akuma but not only did its expression not change, but it turned its guns on me. Maybe that ugly comment hurt?

The Akuma began fireing its guns. I closed my eyes, jumped up into the air and for the first time, really used my wings. I opened one eye and saw the scene below me.

_Yup, I'm flying. SO COOL!_

There were about twenty Akuma directly below me. Each exorcist had moved away from the train and was fighting their own group of Akuma.

"I call taking out you guys, ok?"

The Akuma either didn't hear me or didn't give a shit. They just aimed their guns up and me and started shooting.

I swerved around the Akuma's bullets, which according to Krory are poisonous, and dove straight down, landing softly on one of the Akuma. I twirled the weapon in my hand before holding it above my head, the blades pointing up toward the sky.

"_**Divine Punishment**_!"

The white clouds above my head darkened and clustered above me. Even the sky itself had turned black. Moments later, lightning bolts struck every Akuma in the vicinity. One lightning bolt struck my trident. The current passed through my body harmlessly before it reached the Akuma I was standing on, who was not as lightning proof as I was.

And just as quickly as it had come, the clouds regained their white color and dispersed. The sky returned to its original pale blue.

The Akuma that were hit were charred black. After a moments pause, they exploded. Before the charred remains of the Akuma I was standing on exploded, I jumped safely onto the ground.

"Consider yourselves smited." Yes, I had to say something cool. Hey, after an attack like that, I AM cool.

* * *

"KAGUYA-CHAAAAN!!" I looked over my shoulder and saw my friends running toward me. Lavi was, of course, in-front and was running at me with open arms. When he reached me, he picked me up and began twirling me around.

"Ahhh! Lavi!?"

"You are so COOL Kaguya-chan! I knew you could do it! I told you, right?"

"Yes Lavi, you told me." I said between laughs. "Now put me down!"

Reluctantly, he placed me on the ground.

"Allen?"

He was sitting on a nearby rock, cradling his right arm.

"I-Its fine. There was a l-level two. It bit me is all."

We all crowded around him. I pulled the sleeve up and saw a very deep gash that already looked infected.

"That looks like it hurts." Said Krory.

"Don't you even say it doesn't Allen. Even Yu would cringe with that wound."

"K-Kanda really hates it when you call him that Lavi." Stammered Allen.

"Let him." Replied Lavi with a smile. "It makes life interesting."

"We need to get him to a hospital or at least get him medical attention." Said Krory.

"Don't bother." I said. Why? I don't know, I just **knew **it wasn't necessary.

"Don't bother?" Repeated Lavi. "Why? What can-"

"Allen, I need you to hold still." I said.

I took one of the white feathers from my wings and placed it on the wound. It began to glow and then was absorbed into his arm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Allen.

I smiled at him.

"Fixing you. Isn't that what friends do?"

He smiled back at me.

"Ya…"

The group just stared at Allen's arm. Then, right before their eyes, it started to repair itself. Muscle and tissue began reforming and reconnecting, fixing the wound. The infection began to dissipate as well. It only took a few seconds before Allen's arm was completely restored.

Allen flexed his arm.

"Well Allen, how does it feel?" Asked Lavi.

"Lets see." Allen ran forward and did a one hand cart-wheel with his fixed arm.

"It's good as new!" Exclaimed Allen. "I've never seen anything like your ability Kaguya."

"Most exorcists are either fighters or defenders, never both." Added Lavi.

"Is that ability a defense?" I asked.

"Well, I mean abilities that don't attack the enemy. Like shielding and healing are defense based. You get my meaning?"

"I think so…"

"Uh…guys." Muttered Krory.

"What?" Replied Allen.

"The train's gone."

"WHAT?!" We all screamed

"Looks like we'll have to catch the next one." Muttered Lavi

"DAMN IT!" Screamed Lavi.

"Um…Kaguya?"

"What Allen?"

"You mind doing one more miracle?"

"What do you mean by t-…OH NO! HELL NO! Not in a MILLION YEARS!"

* * *

_This birthday...officially sucks!_

"Um…Kaguya?" Mumbled Allen. "You alright?"

"I'm flying across the country side, carrying a grown man. Take a guess genius."

Allen's **brilliant **idea was that if we fly and I _carry_ one or two people, we can meet up with the train at the town where The Order's headquarters resides, Paris.

"Allen isn't grown Kaguya." Laughed Lavi. "He's still a bean-sprout."

"Stop calling me that Lavi!"

"Yu calls you that."

"You're not Yu! Why do you always call people by nicknames they don't even like?"

"Because its fun!"

"Fun for who?"

"Me of course!"

"A lot of good that does."

"Shut up! Will you all SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Children, please." Said Krory. "Lets try to just calm down."

"NO!" The three of us screamed.

Krory looked dejected. I felt bad but I was just having a really tiring day.

"Look, there it is!" Exclaimed Lavi.

I looked up and saw the Eifel Tower. Thank goodness! Black Order, here I come!

* * *

**Wow! She really IS COOL! Please review as usual and let me know how I'm doing. Reviews really make me feel good about this fanfic.**

**Lavi: Don't I make you feel good about this fanfic?**

**Ihasnolife: Sweetie, you as the main romantic interest MAKE this fanfic. If you weren't amazing, I wouldn't write a fanfic with you as the main focus.**

**Lavi: True, True. I really am amazing.**

**Allen: Your inflating his ego again.**

**Lavi: Can one 'inflate' and ego.**

**Allen: Don't know, don't care.**

**Ihasnolife: I think Allen wants more love! Well don't worry cutie, Lenalee is in the next chapter!**

**Allen: Oh...:blushes: She is?**

**Lavi: I think Allen is happier now, eh?**

**Ihasnolife: I agree Lavi. Next time, Kaguya meets everyone. **

**Lavi: Will she meet Yu?**

**Ihasnolife: Oh ya. Sparks will fly...**

**Lavi: S-Sparks?**

**Ihasnolife: ...from drawn blades of anger.**

**Lavi: EH? WHAT?**

**Ihasnolife: All will be made clear...later. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	5. Headquarters

**Tainted**

**Oh...my...God. This is LONG! WITHOUT the bold parts, this chapter is like 2,540something words. O.O I'm impressed with myself. I didn't think I had the attention span to do that. Well, here is the deal people: On Sunday, June 29th, I am leaving home for a summer program for a whole month. I HIGHLY doubt that I'll be able to update while I am at this program. However, I am determined to get as many chapters out as I can within the time that I have left. My goal is to get two more chapters out but I don't know if I can. I still have to go and do "program shopping" for bed sheets and other stuff. However, I'll do the best I can. Also, a little message to all those who reviewed: THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND KEEP ME WRITING!**

**Lavi: see that people! Reviews keep her writing. You want more chapters? More updates? More reviews make more chapters.**

**Allen: its simple. Just do it.**

**Ihasnolife: I love you guys. :smiles:**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only, Ihasnolife sighs. But I don't, so I cry.**

* * *

Ok…so even though we can SEE the damn Eifel Tower, we are still a ways away. This is really starting to annoy me. Oh great. Now I can't even see it anymore. Stupid clouds. It's getting colder and darker by the hour. I'm so close to reaching headquarters but its taking FOREVER! Damn it! We need to move faster. I don't want to keep my brothers waiting much longer, or my new home.

_New home…it's got a nice feeling to it._

"How are you holding up Kaguya-chan?" Lavi yelled. The wind made it difficult to hear.

Lavi, the lucky bastard, could extend his hammer to practically fly. No manual labor required to carry people. So why am I carrying Allen again?

_Flashback_

"_I trust your flying more than Lavi's" said Allen._

"_But, I just learned how to fly. Why do you trust me?" I asked._

"_You just learned how to destroy Akuma too. Look how well you did there." Allen smiled and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Alright Allen, I'll carry you. But I ain't carrying two people, you hear?"_

_End flashback_

_Ahhh…I really asked for it didn't I? What an annoying, adorable, white-haired, cutie. How could I let him manipulate me like that? Oh wait…I've already covered this. I let him…damn. _

"Can we move any faster?" I yelled over to Lavi.

"Can you go faster?" He replied.

"Can you?"

"I'll race ya!"

I couldn't help but smirk. "You're going **down!**"

"Are you sure about this Kaguya?" Asked Allen uncertainly.

I flipped him onto my back. "Just hold on to my neck, keep your head down, and **don't **let go."

He gulped but nodded. I looked over and saw Krory starting to shake as he clung onto Lavi.

"First one to the top of the Eifel Tower wins." I yelled. "You ready Allen?"

He snorted. "No. But I won't be any more ready than I am now."

I smile and give his arms a reassuring pat. Lavi held up three fingers and began to count down.

…3…

…2…

…1…

**GO!**

I opened my wings as far as they would go and pushed down, hard. Allen and I sped forward like a bullet into the cloudy sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I couldn't tell if that was just Allen or if Krory was in just as much distress. Either way it didn't matter. All that mattered was winning. And have I ever mentioned that I hate to lose? Ya. Lavi may be in for more than he can handle. I think…

I lost sight of them after the initial push as we entered the clouds. Yet, I was pretty sure that they hadn't passed me.

"CAN'T WE GO A LITTLE SLOWER?" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS A RACE!" I screamed back. "YOU WANT TO HEAR HIS BRAGGING LATER?"

Allen was silent for a moment before I felt his arms go tighter around my neck and his body pushing flatter against mine.

"FASTER THAN! I CAN HEAR KRORY SCREAMING SO THEY AREN'T FAR BEHIND US!"

I nodded and gave another push. Listening carefully, I could hear what Allen meant.

"PLEASE SLOW DOWN LAVIIIIIII!! I'M GONNA FAAAALLLLL!!"

"WE CAN'T LET THOSE TWO WIN! THIS IS A RACE!"

The voices were drawing closer.

"PLEASE DON'T GO ANY FASTER!" Krory yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GO FASTER YOU SAY?" Now he was just teasing him. Poor Krory. "ALRIGHT! FASTER!!"

They were right below us. I couldn't go any faster with Allen on my back but maybe…we could slow down the competition? Or better yet…trick them into going the wrong direction?

An idea sprung in my head and my smirk grew ever wider.

"HOLD ON ALLEN!"

"WHAAATTTTT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I had barely given him warning before I dove straight down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

We passed right by Lavi and Krory. Then, praying that they were watching, I turned around and began flying back.

"WHY ARE THEY GOING THAT WAY?" Screamed Krory.

"WE MUST HAVE PASSED IT! HOLD ON KRORYKINS!"

Mission accomplished. I lost them in the clouds and then turned back around, heading in the right direction. Lavi was **so **gonna be pissed about this later.

* * *

We were all eating at a little café next to the tower. The race ended about five minutes ago. Lavi and Krory landed a full ten minutes after Allen and I had already landed. And yes, Lavi was pissed.

"You dirty little trickster!"

And yes, Lavi was still complaining.

"That's cheating! I demand another race!"

"Lavi," Allen said with a sigh. "enough already. You should have trusted your own instincts instead of following us. It's your own fault."

Allen was on my left, Lavi on my right, and Krory across the table. Krory had not said a word after they landed. I wasn't sure if it was because he was still traumatized by the event or if he had just lost his voice after all of his screaming.

"Well I would have trusted my own instincts if I was facing you! I didn't expect such trickery from someone as adorable as Kag-chan." Lavi's face was almost as red as his hair. However, I couldn't tell if he was actually angry or if he was blushing. Either way…

"Kag-chan?" Repeated Allen, looking somewhat annoyed. "You're giving her a nickname too?"

"Whats wrong with Kag-chan? I think it suits her."

"Will you two stop it?" I asked pleadingly. "Please? It's giving me a headache."

"Kag-chan, I promise I'll be quiet if you answer me this."

I look up into Lavi's eyes.

"Do you like the nickname 'Kag-chan'? If you don't, I promise I won't call you that."

"You promise?" Repeated Allen, eyebrows raised. "That would be a first."

"Oh be quiet bean sprout. You know, you talk too much. You really need to give other people a chance to speak."

"Are we talking about me or you?"

"Kag-chan? Kag-chan, what do you think of the name?"

_The name? Well…_

"I like it. If you want to call me that, I won't stop you. It actually makes me feel like more of the team, ya know?"

I leaned over and gave Lavi a kiss on his cheek. His face, which by this time had returned to its original color, reverted once again to tomato red. Although now I **know **it's from embarrassment.

"That's a thank you for coming up with something that's actually cute instead of insulting."

I then leaned over to Allen and gave him a little kiss on the cheek as well. Allen's face turned dark pink at the touch.

"And that's for being an amazing partner in that race."

Krory watched his friend's reactions with a glint of sadness in his eyes, but he smiled none the less. I don't know what his deal was but I'm sure it had something to do with painful memories. I'll ask Mr. Know-it-all (Lavi) if he knows anything about Krory's past when we get to headquarters…wait…

"Why are we just sitting here?!" I shouted, rather annoyed. How could I forget? Wow, I'm slow. "We gotta get to headquarters! The train arrived early so Smith has already taken my brothers there, right?

I got up from the table, picked up my suitcase, and started to walk away. However, I stopped mid-step.

"Um…guys? Where **IS** headquarters anyway?"

* * *

"You're kidding…right?" No way did they expect me to go into that creepy castle.

NO

FREAKING

WAY!

"Um…no." Replied Allen. "That's the headquarters for The Order. It's scarier on the outside, really."

"Ya..sure. And although the outside looks like the home to a deranged psycho, it is actually full of bunnies and hearts and love.

The three exorcists sweat-dropped. Only one person came to mind that fit **all **descriptions.

_Komui…he's a psyco and bunnies, hearts, and love can all be associated with him. This is __**bad**__!_

"Uh…guys? The door is kinda…um…someone else wanna open it?"

The three broke away from their memories of Komui and their varying interpretations on how badly Kaguya's first meeting with him will be.

"Oh right. Kag-chan, the gatekeeper is going to do some weird stuff, ok?"

"What does that even mean Lavi?"

"HELLO NEWCOMMER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

"I'm sorry. Gatekeeper does tend to be a little scary. I'm chief Komui. I'm the one who gives the exorcists their missions. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaguya."

"Thank you. It's good to be here."

I shook his hand. This guy seemed kind and responsible. He also seemed rather calm and sane . My companions on the other hand, looked like they couldn't believe their eyes. I don't know why though. I'll ask them about it later.

"Now then, your brothers have already arrived and are waiting for you in the dining room. However, before you can see them we are going to examine your innocence and its Anti-Akuma weapon form, alright?"

I just nodded.

_I wonder what kind of examination? What kind of tests can they do on innocence?_

* * *

_1 hour later_

"I'm sorry about the pain. If you had damaged it though, you probably wouldn't have been able to move for 24 hours."

Komui said all of this with a smile. I don't know how though. **That man is evil. **He is a total maniac! His eyes were filled with sparkles when he had that damn power drill in his hands! I hope to never be alone in a room with him again for another examination. And God forbid I **ever **damage my innocence. Never again! Ow…

The strange platform that we were on stopped. A light illuminated another platform that held five thrones with five hooded figures sitting in each one.

"Those are the Great Generals, our bosses." Explained Komui. "Have Allen and the others explained Innocence to you?"

I nodded. "Sort of. Although I am still a bit confused. A lot has happened in the past two days."

Komui smiled down at me. Even after the hell he just put me through I couldn't help but feel better about being in such a strange place.

"Now than, Allen threatened to beat me till he broke every bone in my body if I didn't tell you about Hevlaska."

_I must remember to thank Allen. _

"Hevlaska?" I said with uncertainty.

"Hevlaska will take a look at your innocence. There is no need to be frightened."

Suddenly, I felt something pick me up.

"What the-"

It wrapped itself around me and began doing something to my back. The sensation was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It wasn't painful but it wasn't pleasant either. It almost felt like it was searching for something inside me.

"Don't be afraid…I am not an enemy." Its voice was female but it didn't sound human. I turned at saw a giant white creature. Komui said not to be afraid, this creature… Hevlaska…said not to be afraid, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, I was being suspended by a giant white thing over what seemed to be a bottomless black chasm. You try and not be afraid in a situation like that.

"I am going to find how synchronized…you are with your innocence. It's extremely dangerous…if the Anti-Akuma weapon…and the accommodator…aren't properly synchronized when the invocation happens."

Hevlaska…touched my head with hers. I felt her presence wash over me. For the first time since this continuous terrifying experience at headquarters, I felt safe…at peace.

"3 percent...17 percent...31 percent...40 percent...59 percent...77 percent...89 percent...90 percent...89 percent...90 percent...89 percent...90 percent"

"Why are you going back and forth Hevlaska?" Asked Komui. "Is something wrong?"

Hevlaska's head was still touching mine but she stopped counting.

"I can't explain it...but this child has the potential...to grow and increase her synchronization rate. Right now...she is right in-between 89 percent and 90 percent because she is still...becoming synchronized with her innocence. She is...still growing."

"Is that possible?" Whispered Komui.

"I may say something?" I muttered.

I could feel all eyes on me. Great, just what I need: stage fright.

"I only..uh…I guess you could say, awakened, my innocence last night. I had never even known I had it before then. So…maybe that's it?"

Apparently, my excuse was just what they wanted to hear. Komui said something about talking to the science department about my case, whatever that means. I didn't really care.

"Kaguya, would you mind invoking your innocence?" Asked Komui.

I closed my eyes…and waited for the pulse. "Innocence, _activate_!"

My shirt was already torn so my wings felt no constraints as they spread open. And, for some reason, they were **a lot **bigger.

"They grew…" I whispered.

"Kaguya…kinda looks like an angel." Whispered Komui.

Hevlaska placed me back down on the platform. I stared up at her great form, no longer afraid of her.

"Your innocence…Kaguya Kazami…will someday aid the Key to Time's destruction and open the door to the new era. That is what…your innocence told me."

"It must be referring to you!" Said Komui with a smile. "Hevlaska's prophecies are usually right."

"So…I'm a Key?"

Komui shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll find out, won't we? Now than, let me tell you the story about innocence and why we fight the Earl. I don't think Allen and the others told you yet, right?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Asked Lavi, who was thankfully willing to wait for me to be done with my…evaluations.

"I will never forgive Komui for what he has done to me." I hoped the fire in my eyes truly reflected how I felt. That damn Komui kept so much in the dark and then tried to make it up by telling me a very long story. I mean, I needed to hear it but come on…I'm really tired and…

I suddenly felt an un-controllable sensation growing inside me. A loud growl emanated from my stomach. My body was BEGGING for food.

"Food…now…please." I hugged Lavi tightly and gave him the biggest puppy eyes I could muster.

Lavi laughed. "You sound like Allen. That kid is always begging for food."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's off with Lenalee, another exorcist. You'll meet her soon."

"Will I meet this 'Yu Kanda' I've heard so much about?"

Lavi smiled at me.

"Oh ya. You'll meet him. Now, if he draws his sword at me, don't worry about it. He always does that. Now come on you, I'll show you to the dining room. Your new family is waiting for you."

I took Lavi's outstretched hand and followed him through the twists and turns of my new home. However, I was so focused on how damn hungry I was that I didn't notice that…look…Lavi had in his eyes. A look of longing.

* * *

**Lavi: Longing?**

**Ihasnolife: You shall know...all in good time. Oh, for those who read the manga, if you look at the first volume of D. Gray-Man at the part where Allen is meeting Hevlaska, you'll notice that that is how she talks. Also, I made Kaguya's percents one above or below what Allen had until the 89 and 90 part. I realized at the last minute that I said Lenalee and Kanda would be in this chapter but the race idea was spontanous and then the other stuff took a while so...NEXT TIME! They will be there next time!**

**Lavi: Review people. You know you want to.**

**Allen: Please review people. :puppy eyes:**

**Ihasnolife: How COULD you say no to Allen's puppy eyes? You HAVE to review now.**


	6. Unexpected Arrangements

**Tainted**

**Hi guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Tainted! Joy and laughter all around! So this one is really long. Its 2,923 or something. But with the bold parts, I've broken my record: 3,168! O.O Shit. That is a lot of words. Now I had a few requests that the lovey dovey continue so in this story it does! Cute scenes are afoot. Unfortunately, the scenes between Lavi and Kaguya will be reduced to a trickle for the next while. You'll find out why when you finish this chapter. But for now, enjoy the adorableness that is love between those who refuse to admit it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be happy for life. But I don't. So I'll just suffer.**

* * *

"SISTER!" Cried Ren and Rai.

Allen, Lenalee, Krory as well as several members of the science department turned around just in time to see the two small boys jump into Kaguya's open arms. She hugged them tightly and gave them each a kiss at the top of their heads. Lavi watched all of this with a small smile on his face.

"Kaguya, Lavi!" Allen called after swallowing a large chunk of food. "Over here!"

Kaguya and Lavi saw Allen's waving hand and walked over to the table he was sitting at, Ren and Rai still holding on to their sister. Lenalee stood up and held her hand out to Kaguya.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee. It's nice to meet you."

Kaguya took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"Kaguya. Nice to meet you too."

Kaguya and Lavi sat down at the open seats across from Allen and Lenalee while Ren and Rai took their seats on either side of Reever, whom they had taken a liking to. Kaguya was then introduced to the various other members of the Science Department. (**I don't have their names on-hand so if you guys know the main science department guy's names, please let me know!**) Krory got up from his seat and walked over to where Kaguya was sitting.

"Kaguya? What would you like to eat? I'll be more than happy to get it for you." He said in his quiet voice. Kaguya looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you Krory! Let's see…um…" She looked over at Allen's assortment of foods and couldn't help but drool. She quickly wipped the drool away.

"I'll have what Allen's having."

The exorcists looked at her like she had two heads.

"You mean…the dish he is eating right now?" Asked Krory uncertainly.

"No, I mean everything he is having, I'll have. I'm sure it's all good!" She added in a sing-song like tone.

"Parasite really do eat a lot don't they" Whispered Allen. Kaguya really didn't know what Allen meant but she would ask about that later. Right now she was hungry!

Krory left the table to go and give Jerry the order. Kaguya took this opportunity to look at her surroundings. She took a quick look around the large, noisy dining hall then leaned over towards Lavi.

"So which one is Kanda?" She whispered.

Lavi nodded his head over to the left where a young man with long blue hair and narrow eyes was sitting alone eating Soba at the table next to them.

"That's Yu. I'll introduce you after he's finished his meal. I learned he **really **hates being interrupted while eating."

Kaguya turned her head back and narrowed her eyes at Lavi.

"Let me guess, he tried to kill you with more determination than usual?"

Lavi stared at his companion with the most innocent eyes he could muster.

"Now what makes you think that?" He said innocently.

Kaguya just rolled her eyes.

Krory returned with the large order, Jerry accompanying him because the order was so large. They placed the food down infront of Kaguya, who licked her lips in happy anticipation. She thanked the two men before digging in. Lavi glanced back and forth between Kaguya and Allen and couldn't help but think how alike they were. He smiled when Kaguya slurped up a long piece of spaghetti and a small bit of tomato sauce had flicked itself onto her nose. He took his napkin and wiped the small bit of food away. Kaguya blushed with the contact but didn't protest. Kaguya looked into Lavi's green eye and couldn't help but be entranced by it, Lavi feeling a similar sensation while looking into Kaguya's gray eyes. Lenalee smiled at the scene but Allen just looked uncomfortable.

"So I already got my next mission." Allen said to Lenalee, a little bit louder than necessary. This caused Lavi and Kaguya to break from their trance. Kaguya returned to eating her food while Lavi focused his attention on Allen. "Finding my master has become a huge priority according to Komui and he wants me to go out and search for him in the next day or so."

"Your master?" Kaguya asked curiously, after swallowing a large portion of food.

"Allen's Master is one of the Order's generals." Explained Lenalee.

Allen took out the hand-drawn picture of General Cross and gave it to Kaguya. Her eyes went wide and her jaw opened slightly. She covered her mouth to try and hide it but the look of pure shock was still in her eyes.

"Kag-Chan?" Asked Lavi. "What's wrong?"

"Holy…that's…aw shit I am so screwed."

"What?" Asked Lenalee.

"You know him?" Questioned Allen.

"Isn't that the pervert you knocked out?" Sang Ren and Rai, who had appeared in-between Lavi and Kaguya.

The whole table stared at Kaguya in silent shock.

"You…WHAT?" Screamed Allen.

Lenalee looked somewhat horrified, Lavi looked amused, the science department stared at her with their mouths open, and Kanda looked at her out of the corner of his eye. (**He's giving her attention! Gasp!**)

Kaguya blushed but her eyes showed she was somewhat angry.

"Well the perverted bastard deserved it!" She cried. "I mean, after what he did…what he said…it was only natural that I defend myself!"

Allen looked like he was on the verge of being sick.

"That's…so him…" he muttered.

"What did he do?" Asked Lenalee.

"Well," started Kaguya. The rest of the table leaned in to listen to hear as to **why **this girl knocked one of their generals out, as well as find out **how.**

"This guy, Cross, comes into my inn and right off the bat starts saying all kinds of crap to try and impress me." Kaguya said with a small scowl on her face. "And, I'm 18 now but I was 17 when he came. So not only was he hitting on someone ridiculously younger than him, but he thought that I would just fall head over heels over him. I mean, it was flattering but…"

Kaguya noticed that Allen started looking ill again and Lavi was giving her a look that basically said 'don't even go there.' Kaguya shook her head.

"Anyway, later that night I was working in the kitchen when he decided that he would come in and see how I was doing…" Kaguya hesitated. She didn't know quite how to explain this next part.

"You know what? I'll just show you what he did! Lavi, UP!"

"Why me?" He whined, although it was apparent on his face that he really didn't mind.

"Because you already have a perverted mind and I really don't want to molest Allen." Kaguya answered.

Several at the table snickered while Allen just smiled. Lavi pouted but got up anyway.

"Now, you're going to pretend you're me. I'll be the pervert."

Lavi turned and gave Kaguya 'a look.'

"That kinda sounded wrong." Kaguya muttered. "**Anyway!** So I was cooking, minding my own business when suddenly this guy comes up from behind me and puts his arms around my waist."

As she explained this, she put her arms around Lavi's waist. Lavi stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed. His face was slightly pink though.

"Now, this guy holds me close…"

Kaguya pulls Lavi closer to her…

"And whispers in my ear…"

She leans in and puts her mouth close to Lavi's ear, breathing on his neck.

"Hey pretty girl. How would you like to become a woman tonight, eh?"

Lavi's face turns beet red, as do several people who are listening to this story.

"**Then…!" **She screams.

Suddenly, Kaguya pulls away, spins Lavi around, and pulls her hand back like she is about to punch him.

"Well…I think you guys get it."

Kaguya promptly sits down, takes one of the many plates in front of her and begins eating with a serene look on her face. Lavi is still left cowering after he was spun around and thought he was about to be punched in the face. The rest of the listeners just stare at the new exorcist blankly except Kanda, who resumed eating his Soba.

Allen quickly stands up and walks over to Kaguya's side of the table. He stares at her for a moment. Kaguya slowly turns to look at Allen. Then all of a sudden, Allen hugs Kaguya very tightly. To those looking on, it basically looked like Allen glopped the poor girl. After being shocked for a few seconds, Kaguya gives Allen an unsure pat on the back.

"I cannot tell you how much I adore you right now." Allen said in Kaguya's ear, yet loud enough for all those in the immediate area to hear. This caused Lavi to look somewhat annoyed and Lenalee to look slightly upset. Allen pulled away and looked into Kaguya's gray eyes.

"You have no idea how badly that man needed to be hit." He continued; his eyes close to tears in an over exaggerated fashion. "You are also the first woman I've met who has resisted him, so I congratulate you."

Kaguya gave Allen an awkward smile but didn't say anything least he get over emotional again. Suddenly, Allen found himself being pulled away from Kaguya by two pairs of small hands.

"Alright, that's enough buddy!" Said Rai.

"Ya, no hogging our sister pal. Get your own girl." Added Ren.

Allen blushed but out of the corner of his eye, noticed Lenalee blushing slightly as well.

"Ya Allen," added Lavi. "Stop molesting the girl. Geez, you're such a pervert."

Allen glared at Lavi through partially closed lids.

"Like your one to talk Mr. Every-Hot-Girl-I-See-Is-My-Type."

Lavi just rolled his eyes.

"Just because I am more of a ladies' man than you are doesn't mean we have to get hostile."

Kaguya sighed and tried to pay her new friends no mind. She looked over at Lenalee, who seemed used to the two friend's arguments.

"Oh, Kanda!" Called Lenalee.

Kaguya turned and saw that the boy Kanda was already halfway across the room. She hadn't even noticed him get up and leave.

"Nii-san (**brother**) wants to see you in his office. It's really important."

Kanda turned and gave her a curt nod before continuing his way out of the dining hall.

"Hey Yu-Chan!" Called Lavi, who was now waving his arms above his head like the adorable fool that he was. "Wait Yu-Chan, you haven't met Kag-Chan yet!"

Moments later, the tip of Kanda's sword was pointed directly at Lavi's throat. Kanda's eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his temper in check.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Rabbit?" He muttered angrily. He pressed his sword right up against Lavi's skin, almost causing it to bleed.

"Awww come on Yu-Chan." Lavi said playfully, like he wasn't even worried Kanda would hurt him. Yet on closer inspection, Kaguya noticed a single bead of sweat rolling down Lavi's cheek. "We have a new exorcist on our side! The least you could do is introduce yourself to her."

Kanda glanced over at Kaguya, noticing her fearful glances between Lavi and Kanda's sword. He made a slight 'tch' sound before lowering his sword.

"Great, another bean-sprout." He said after giving her a once-over, his voice now more annoyed than angry. Yet, the moment the words left his lips, Kaguya's personality changed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She rose from her seat and Lavi had to hold her back before she made to foolish decision to challenge Kanda to a fight. For the second time that day, she received blanks stares of shock. 'This one has a very short fuse.' and 'what an unusual girl' were two of the most common thoughts that raced through the minds of those in the science department as well as the other occupants of the Order's cafeteria.

"Calm down Kag-Chan!" Cried Lavi, who was desperately trying to keep the girl from mauling Kanda. "It's ok! Yu-Chan can be a jerk sometimes but that doesn't mean you go on a wild rampage."

Kaguya momentarily stopped struggling and glared at Lavi.

"You're supposed to be on my side Lavi!" She cried, slightly upset. Lavi looked taken aback but didn't release his hold on her arms as she had started to struggle again.

"I am on your side Kag-Chan." He said seriously. "But that doesn't give you the right to start a war within the Order. You may need Kanda to save your ass one day and getting on his bad side is not the way to do it."

As his words sank in, Kaguya began to stop struggling. After he was sure she had calmed down, Lavi released her. She slowly sat back down in her seat and once again, resumed eating. Although now she seemed somewhat ashamed about what had just taken place. Kanda made his famous 'Tch' sound before turning around and heading out of the cafeteria.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath before leaving the room.

After a few disturbingly quiet moments, the noise level returned to the cafeteria and everyone went about their business. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory looked over at their friend worriedly.

"I hate being called short." Kaguya muttered between bites.

Krory had a dumbstruck look on his face like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lenalee had her hand on her mouth and was trying her absolute hardest not to laugh. Lavi wasn't even restraining himself. He couldn't stop himself from laughing! Not only because, in his opinion, Kaguya looked absolutely adorable with that little confession, but that she was **so much **like Allen. Allen himself just kept staring at Kaguya like she was the most fascinating person he had ever met. They really were so much alike.

1. They hated being called short.

2. Kanda had decided to nickname them both 'bean sprout'

3. They were both Parasite Types

4. They had an unusually large appetite and a great love for food in general.

5. They had gray eyes

6. They were both from England

7. Lavi liked to make them blush (though both in different ways and for different reasons)

Allen went over the list he had made in his head and was shocked at all of the similarities he had come up with. She really was just like him. Kaguya had noticed the unusual stares she was getting and also noticed that Lavi was laughing for no particular reason. Yet she seemed to know that it was something she had said and couldn't suppress her blush.

"You'll be very fun to work with." Lavi said with a smile, patting her on the back.

"So…I'll be able to go on missions with you guys?" Kaguya asked modestly.

Allen nodded.

"I can't think of any reason why not." He said reassuringly.

Kaguya exhailed a sigh of relieve. Thank God she was going to be working with these guys. If she were working with Kanda…

She shuddered.

_That would just end __**very **__badly._

* * *

"What do you mean I have to work with her?" Exclaimed Kanda furiously.

Komui was now crouched on the floor, hiding behind his desk. He didn't know Kanda would react so angrily but he had already signed the paper work and he did **not **want to re-do work he had already done.

"I'm sorry Kanda. But that's the way it is." Komui said shakily, his head only barely visible behind the large stacks of paper. "Her power is too unpredictable now. Kaguya doesn't know anything about battle except what her instincts tell her. Besides, Cross's unit is too big. Tiedoll's unit is a much better place for her to be."

Kanda made a noise that sounded very similar to a growl but turned his head away. Now that he didn't have to keep eye contact with the angry samuri, Komui gained more confidence.

"Your next mission is to find Tiedoll and Kaguya will accompany you. Tiedoll will give her the attention and training she needs. It won't be so bad, will it?"

Kanda turned around and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob but before he left, he turned back to Komui. Komui, who had gotten off the floor when the thought Kanda was leaving, quickly returned back to his hiding space.

"I won't be the one to tell her." Kanda said, his voice practically void of emotion.

Komui nodded.

"That's fine. You just get yourself ready. You both leave tomorrow."

Kanda nodded and walked out the door. Komui gave a large sigh and lay down on the paper carpeted floor.

_I wonder why he wanted me to tell her. Maybe he knows that she won't be happy about it? I wonder…_

"This may not go over well." Komui whispered.

* * *

**And it won't! HAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil. Real twist there, eh? So thats it for chapter 6. Oh, and the line: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?"** **is not mine. It actually is one of the sayings of the adorable Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. But, it was a short joke and I thought it would be cute. Sorry there is no Lavi/Allen talking bit. They actually both have colds! Its horrible! Right now they are both in bed eating some of my amazing chicken soup. So please review! I'm sure that will speed up their recovery.**


	7. Hate

**Tainted**

**Sorry I said I would have loads of updates and I've been slower than ever. SORRY! My grandmothers are both in bad shape (but not in a life threatening way). One was given a cane for the first time and she is not enjoying the prospect in the slightest while the other got hit by a freaking car. Yes she got hit by a car but she didn't break a single bone in her body. O.O I would break something if I got hit by a car but she didn't. I think she was super woman in a past life. Anyway, I've been busy running errands for the both of them. I know, lame excuse but it's the truth so if you don't believe me or don't like it, deal. At least I got the next chapter out right? This one…has got rapid mood swings and lots of 'moments'. So you fluff lovers enjoy my gift. Next one is going to be hard. I think I wrote most of this one to stall writing it. As a result, I got fluff. Enjoy!**

**Ps: I got names for the science department guys. Look at the bottom to find out which name goes with what face.**

**Pss: 3,625 with bold O.O **

**They just keep growing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would have a cult of followers. But I don't, so I eat Reeses Peanut Butter Cups all day.**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The scream echoed off the walls and caused the foundation of the tower to tremble. Those on the bottom level of the tower glanced around to try and find the source of the sound while the occupants of Komui's office lay on the paper carpeted floor trying to save their eardrums from more torment by covering their ears.

"You want me to WORK with KANDA **ALONE?!**" Kaguya screamed at Komui, who was trembling on the ground before her after being blown backward by her incredibly vocal outcry.

"Who knew Miss Kaguya had such a powerful voice." Said Tap Dop, who was huddled in a corner with the rest of the Science department workers who had the misfortune of being in the room when Komui gave Kaguya the news of her new assignment.

"Is that her Innocence power?" Asked Sixty-Five.

"Ah…No." Answered Johnny Gill. "But it is a great weapon none-the-less."

"Um…Kaguya-chan, I can't hear anything anymore." Said Komui, rubbing his ears for emphasis. "Could you write down why you are so angry?"

Kaguya picked up one of the many papers on the floor, grabbed a pen from Komui's desk, and wrote:

**Because that guy is an ASS! I can't work with him! Why can't I be with Lavi and Allen?!**

She shoved the note into Komui's face. She had a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip. If eyes could kill…

Suddenly, Komui's office doors burst open. Kaguya turned and saw Allen and Lavi looking around the room for the source of Kaguya's scream.

"What happened?" Asked Allen, panic in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lavi, checking Kaguya to see if she had been hurt.

"Chief Idiot over here is putting me with Kanda for my first mission!" Spat Kaguya, glaring at Komui as if daring him to talk back to her. Komui didn't need his hearing to understand that look. He curled himself into a ball and started trembling.

The two boys sweat-dropped.

"Kaguya…" Allen said gently, as if he were talking to a small child. "It isn't that bad. We go on missions with different Exorcists all the time. I've been with Kanda a few times and he isn't that bad."

_Although I do want to strangle him by the time the mission is over. _Allen added mentally.

Kaguya shook her head.

"Ya Kag-chan." Lavi sang in his usual happy voice. "Yu isn't so bad once you get to know him. And you'll be back here in no time and then we'll go on a mission together or something."

"Actually that isn't…quite true." Whimpered Komui, who had regained his hearing.

Kaguya turned her head away. This is what made this next mission a pain in the ass. If it were a normal mission, like the ones Lavi and Allen told her about than she wouldn't be so upset but…

"Kaguya is meeting up with general Tiedoll and becoming his student. She and Kanda will be traveling with him and won't be returning to Headquarters for a long time. She will be joining Tiedoll's unit, not Cross's."

The words sank in slowly and painfully. Lavi and Allen looked at Komui with shocked, pained expressions.

Lavi closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Kaguya will not be returning for a long time. She will be traveling with a general, one of the most dangerous places to be now that the Noah were searching for the Heart. She will not be traveling with me or Allen or Krorykins or even Lenalee. She will be traveling with Yu. Yu doesn't even like her!

Komui sighed. No wonder Kanda didn't want to be the one to tell her! This is really depressing to watch!

"Hey now." Komui said softly, hoping this part will make them feel better. "Even if we were sending Kaguya out for a normal, shorter mission, your unit won't be back to see her. Remember Allen, we need you and the rest of Cross's unit to go find your master. Who knows, you may cross paths with Tiedoll's unit."

The three nodded somberly, though they didn't really believe him.

Kaguya was the first to walk out of the room. She didn't want to say her good-byes. She hated good-byes.

* * *

Kaguya tucked Ren and Rai into their beds. The single person room didn't fit three beds very comfortably but they would manage somehow. Well, Ren and Rai would manage somehow since she wouldn't even be here for more than a night.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" Asked Rai, his brown eyes struggling to stay open.

Kaguya nodded.

"For a long time?" Asked Ren, who was trying to stifle a yawn.

Kaguya nodded again. Damn it. Couldn't Komui give her an extra day or something? Damn that inconsiderate idiot to hell!

A knock from outside her door broke Kaguya from her mental rant.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Reever! I got something for you!"

Kaguya walked over and opened the door. Reever stood there, with bags under his eyes, holding a folded pile of black clothes.

"I've got your uniform. After we got your measurements we went straight to work on it so it would be ready for your first mission."

"Wow." Kaguya whispered. "Didn't think it would be done that fast." Her expression clearly showed she was impressed the Science Department's fast work.

"Do you want to try it on? At least try on the coat so we know it fits you."

Reever handed her the jacket which was on the top of the pile. Kaguya slipped it on over her red pajamas. Immediately after putting it on, she fell in-love with the thing. The black over coat went to Kaguya's mid thigh. The sleeves went to her knuckles and the collar was high enough to be pulled up to cover her mouth. The coat had a white cross on the upper arms as well as several lines of white that complemented the dark cloth. The Order's symbol, the Cross, went over her left bosom which caused her to notice that the coat wasn't skin tight in…places that didn't need to be stared at. It was looser than Allen's but tighter than Lavi's.

"This coat…it's AMAZING!" Kaguya wrapped the coat tightly around her and hugged herself…or the coat. It was hard to tell which. "This material feels a bit weird though. What's it made of?"

Reever grinned, his eyes shining with pride.

"I'm glad you asked! Now-"

"The short version please." Kaguya added quickly.

Reever's smile faulted slightly but he recovered quickly.

"Because of your wings, we had to use a material that could not only provide protection and warmth but could also not rip when you want to extend your wings. Here, let me show you." He motioned for her to take off the coat and she complied, anxious to understand how this worked.

Reever traded the pants, halter-top shirt, and boots for the coat. He took out a glass jar from his pocket which contained two feathers. A black feather and a white one. Kaguya knew they had to be samples of hers. She shivered as she remembered Komui asking if he could have two during the…evaluations. She watched as Reever took the two feathers out of the jar and hid them under the coat.

"This is what will happen when you invoke your innocence."

He pushed the feathers up into the cloth and they went right through! Like the cloth didn't exist! Kaguya stared agape at the feathers, which were half inside the coat, half out.

"COOOL!" Cried Ren and Rai, who were now sitting up in their beds.

"Innocence can pass right through without damaging it. So if you're fighting some Akuma in a snow storm, you won't be freezing your butt off because you needed to defend yourself. No more ripping through the back of your clothes to fight now!" His grin was so large and bright he could light up a house!

"Thank you Reever." Murmured Kaguya, still flabbergasted at the talent of the Science department. "I greatly appreciate it."

Reever bowed his head in respect as he handed the coat back.

"You're welcome. You just do your part and save as many Akuma as you can."

"Y-Ya. Good-Night." Whispered Kaguya. Reever gave her one last nod before walking away. She closed the door and leaned against it. Ren and Rai were staring at their sister with curious eyes.

"Sister?" They whispered.

But she didn't seem to hear them. Kaguya walked over to the night stand and laid her new uniform on it. She just stared at the uniform's emblem, the Cross. Her eyes were covered by her black hair.

"I'm going to go for a little walk." Kaguya muttered. "You to go to bed now, you hear?" And with that, she closed the door.

"Good-Night sister." Whispered the twins. "Love you." The twins lay down in their beds, regretting they didn't say it sooner.

* * *

_In the Library with Lavi_

Lavi shoved a stack of books off of the library table in frustration.

_That damn panda wants me to work all night! Damn it! I need coffee if I hope to get any of this done before sunrise._

Lavi quickly got out of his chair and stormed out of the library. His brain said he wanted coffee but his legs took him in the opposite direction. Lavi found himself walking down the corroder of the private quarters for those living in the tower.

_What the hell am I doing here? Hell, why am I so angry? I'm never angry! Why should Kaguya's departure bother me?!_

Lavi stopped in his tracks. So maybe his brain and his body were connected. Was Kaguya's situation really bothering him so much? Bothering him so much that he couldn't do his duties as future Bookman? Nothing had ever blurred the line between Bookman and colleague or acquaintance or whatever. So why now? What was different?

"Maybe I should talk to her…" he whispered to himself.

"Lavi?"

Lavi broke from his trance and noticed Kaguya was standing right in front of him. His eyes widened. Did she just have good timing or…

"Give me a banana split." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Kaguya asked.

Lavi shook his head. I guess she just has good timing.

"You out for a walk?" Lavi asked.

_Damn! Why the hell did I ask such a dumb question?_

"Ya. I just needed to think is all…" Kaguya looked out at the row of windows. The moon was full and the sky was clear, revealing a dazzling blanket of stars. The moonlight illuminated the whole corridor, giving both Lavi and Kaguya plenty of light to see facial expressions and body language. Lavi's revealed he was nervous. Kaguya's showed she was troubled. Kaguya walked over to one of the windows and sat down on the sill. Lavi, worried over her unusual behavior, walked over and put a reassuring hand on Kaguya's shoulder. Kaguya looked up at Lavi, waiting for him to say something. After a moments silence, he did.

"Do you want me to ask what you wanted to think about or do you want me to talk about the weather or something awkward like that?" Lavi smiled, hoping that the little joke would lighten Kaguya's spirits.

Kaguya smiled but turned back to the window.

"When…when we destroy Akuma…are we saving them? They were damned by their loved ones but are we doing the right thing? I mean, are we even doing anything by fighting them?"

Lavi sighed and sat on the other end of the sill.

"Did you know Allen can detect Akuma and see their souls?" He asked.

"Wait…what?" Kaguya couldn't figure out how Lavi found a bride between the two topics.

"Ya." Answered Lavi, like there was nothing wrong with the jump in conversation. "Whenever Allen sees an Akuma, he sees the soul of the person who was brought back."

"I…didn't know." Whispered Kaguya, looking down into her lap. She didn't know just what to think of that little bit of info.

"Not too long ago, I caught a mere glimpse of what he sees every day and it's no picnic. I couldn't eat for two days." Kaguya looked back up at Lavi and saw him staring out the window at the clouds below and the clear night sky above. He turned to look back at Kaguya, their eyes connecting again in that unbreakable gaze.

"But then I also saw what happens when an Akuma is destroyed. The soul is chained up and connected to the Akuma it is bound to. But, when the Akuma is destroyed, the chains break and the depressed soul smiles. Allen has even told me that he has heard the soul say 'thank you' to him. Now if that soul wasn't being saved, would they smile or say thanks?"

Kaguya's eyes were wide. There were still so many things she didn't know, didn't understand. But she was learning. With a little help of-course.

"I guess not…" Kaguya tilted her head down and looked at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lavi, who had angled his head so he could look up into Kaguya's downcast eyes.

"Every time I've seen an Akuma, I got so angry." Kaguya's voice turned colder with every word. "I hated them. I hated them for dying. I hated their loved ones for being weak. I just felt this hate I couldn't control. I just wanted them to disappear."

Kaguya put her hands over her eyes to try and control herself. Control the horrible feeling that was building up inside of her. Lavi pulled back up and looked down at Kaguya's trembling form. He pulled Kaguya up into a sitting position and pulled her close to his chest. Then flood gates broke. Kaguya began crying into his chest, wetting his white shirt with her tears. He began rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted to make her smile.

"I-I'm s-such a h-horrible person." She sobbed. "T-They can't h-help what h-happened to t-them but I-I still hate them. I d-don't even know w-why I f-feel like t-this!"

Lavi began patting her hair, her back, anything to help her calm down.

"I-I want t-to say 'I h-hope they w-will be s-saved' b-b-but I know…deep down, I-I don't w-want them t-to be. M-My own m-mother was turned i-into an Akuma. I hated w-what she was turned in to. I-I didn't know w-what the feeling was w-when I saw her for the f-first time but after the b-battle…"

Kaguya was practically sitting in Lavi's lap but she was holding on to him like her life depended on it. Lavi pressed Kaguya tighter to his chest.

"It's ok Kag-chan. No one likes Akuma. You don't have to like them to be a good exorcist. If it makes you more determined to destroy them than its ok. Trust me Kag-chan, it's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Shhh…"

They sat there for a few minutes. Kaguya, crying yet slowly calming down and Lavi, holding her close and comforting her. Soon Kaguya pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes. Lavi looked down at her and felt like he was holding a small child in his arms.

"That was a good cry." She said, her voice still a little shaky but she seemed happier than before.

"Glad I could help Kag-Chan. I'll always be there for a shoulder to cry on. You've already done it twice now." Lavi said with a smile, relieved Kaguya had stopped her self-hating tears.

"I'm just taking advantage of a limited time offer." Replied Kaguya, her confidence back in her voice.

"Ya, well better it be me than Yu." The two laughed.

"Really, you come to me any time if I'm around." Lavi whispered. Kaguya nodded. Then, Lavi leaned in and kissed Kaguya on her forehead. He held his lips in that one spot, immediately enjoying the feel of her skin on his lips. But this was as far as he could go. This had to be as far as he would go. He had to put his emotions aside. It was his duty as Bookman.

He broke away. Lavi repeated this declaration in his head over and over. Yet there was a little voice in the back of his mind. A voice that he couldn't ignore. A voice that said:

_I don't want to hide my feelings. I don't want someone else to take you away. I want you to be mine and me to be yours. I don't want to have to give you up. I don't ever want to have to say good-bye._

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. But, of-course, all moments come to an end, this time with a very familiar sound.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooowwwwwwwwlllllllll."

The two looked down. Kaguya's stomach was making strange noises.

"You can NOT be hungry!" Cried Lavi. "Not after what you ate for dinner!"

Kaguya's face turned beet red.

"What's a midnight snack once and a while?" She replied, rather cutely in Lavi's opinion.

Lavi couldn't help but glop her.

"Damn you're cute Kag-Chan!"

"Lavi! Hey!" Kaguya 'tried' to pull away but the two enjoyed their embrace, trying to prolong their moment. Lavi broke away, stood up, and held his hand out for Kaguya.

"Let's go and steal stuff from the kitchen!" He sang, his usual happy demeanor back in place.

"As long as we make a banana split with vanilla and chocolate ice-cream!" She sang back as she grabbed Lavi's outstretched hand.

"Now you're talking my language!"

The two walked, hand in hand, down the corridor to the dining hall. However, they didn't notice that someone had opened their door during their chat. They also didn't notice the gray eye watching them. They didn't notice the gray eye pull away as the occupant's door closed. So they didn't know that Allen had seen and heard everything. So they didn't know that Allen cried that night because of them.

* * *

**Personally, I think thats the most amazing ending EVER! I know, I'm horrible for making Allen cry.**

**Allen: Damn right! How could you do that?**

**Ihasnolife: Allen dear, you don't even know why I made you cry yet.**

**Lavi: Well, it can't be anything good.**

**Ihasnolife: That is a valid assumption.**

**Allen: Aren't you going to tell me?**

**Ihasnolife: Nope! Oh, how are you guys feeling?**

**Lavi: Better! Reading the reviews made us loads better twice as fast as that mediocre chicken soup!**

**Allen: Um...Lavi?**

**Lavi: Ya? What is it beansprout?**

**Allen: I promise to come to your funeral.**

**Lavi: Eh? Why are we discussing this now?**

**Allen: Because you are about to die. -_Points over to Ihasnolife-_**

-_**Ihasnolife's eyes sparkle, a fire is blazing behind her, and is holding a butchers knife-**_

**Lavi: O.O**

**Allen: I would run...**

**Lavi: Smart plan. I'll get onto it.**

**-_Ihasnolife chases Lavi around with a butchers knife-_**

**PS: Names and faces of the science department workers! YAY! They are:**

**Tap Dop: He's the fat guy with the wrappings around his face**

**Sixty-Five: The aorable ghost with the 'X' on his mouth**

**Johnny Gill: The scientist with the swirly glasses**


	8. Don't forget me now, ya hear?

Tainted

**So here we are! Chapter 8 is now out! I am so proud of myself. This has been a fun story to write as well as a big accomplishment for me. Thank you to all who reviewed. Personal thanks to each person who reviewed at bottom. In other news, I am going to try and stick with the storyline as much as possible. Well, as possible as one can with a new character in the plot. So as I move forward with the story, information about the series will be revealed. As of the moment (that is, the moment I am writing this particular chapter) I have seen up to episode 95. I don't know what will happen yet beyond that at present. However, more information about Kaguya's role and prophesy will be revealed as I know more about the series. But by the time I'm up to that, I'm sure the story will either be over or near over (which makes me cry). However, what does keep me happy is the knowledge that D. Gray Man will be coming out in English sometime in 2009! YAY! So even when I finish watching the Japanese version, I'll get to see the whole thing over again in English (and there is a difference. Different audience, different message…sometimes). Some japanese words in this. If they are wrong or if I just used them incorrectly, PLEASE let me know and I'll change it. Also, this one is freaking long. 4,496. They just keep getting longer and longer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned...it probably wouldn't be nearly as good and no one would know about it. But I don't, so its good and growing in popularity.**

* * *

Kaguya sprinted down the corridor, almost knocking over three finders, two faceless science department members, and the ghost Sixty-Five as she raced past.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT! Of all the damn days to over sleep! Kanda will kill me! Damn it Komui! One more day, just ONE MORE DAY WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!  
_

Up ahead of her was the last corner. After a bit more running, she would be at the front entrance of the order. Maybe Kanda won't be there yet? Ya right.

Kaguya turned the corner and…

**  
BANG!  
**

"DAMN IT!!"

"OWWWWW!!"

Kaguya lay on the ground, as did the person she ran into. She lay motionless for a moment, trying to get over the initial wave of pain. Her crash partner was the first to get up.

"Kaguya? You alright?"

"Ow…ya…Allen?"

Kaguya's vision cleared and found herself staring at Allen, who had sat up and was looking at her. No…he was looking past her, avoiding eye contact. She also noticed that his eyes were red around the rims and that they were partially closed. He hadn't slept very well…and he had been crying.

"Allen? You alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He said with a smile. Yet to Kaguya, it seemed forced. He looked down at the ground as he rubbed his head. "You've got a hard head there but I believe I got away with minimal brain damage."

"You…sure?"

Allen looked up, surprised for a moment but quickly turned his gaze away from Kaguya's face and stared at the windows, which were full of morning light.

"I'll be alright. Don't you worry about me."

Kaguya didn't seem convinced. Something was defiantly bothering Allen.

_  
Why won't you look at me, Allen?_

Allen got to his feet, still avoiding Kaguya's concerned look. His eyes covered by his white hair. Kaguya also rose to her feet, her head bowed down.

"I'm sorry for the crash Allen. And…well…I'm sorry."

Allen brushed off invisible dirt from his jacket, his hair still covering his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaguya asked quietly.

Allen's head tilted slightly, to show he was listening. Yet he still did not look at her.

"For crashing into me?" Allen replied just as softly. "No, it was an accident."

"That's not what I meant!" Kaguya screamed. Her voice echoed off the wall of the stone corridor.

No one else passed them by, no one else's voice echoed off the walls. Everything was quiet.

_  
Was his voice…cold? Was he angry? Sad?_

"Damn it Allen you won't even look at me! Why? What did I do?"

Allen finally looked at Kaguya, though only through the corner of his scarred eye. He stared at her, his expression more sad than angry. After a moment, he sighed.

"I'm sorry if that's how I came off. I didn't mean to upset you. I…had a bad night." Allen was now looking at Kaguya with both his eyes, the coldness and anger gone; replaced by regret. Kaguya sighed as well, looking relieved.

"I'm relieved. You really were worrying me." Kaguya said smiling softly. "You wanna talk about it?"

Allen shook his head.

"No. Not really. I'll…get over it I guess."

She put a hand on his shoulder and began rubbing her thumb over Allen's black coat. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were mad at me otouto."

Allen knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"Otouto? Why are you calling me your younger brother?"

Kaguya giggled.

"Well, I guess 'I think of you as a brother' would be the obvious answer."

"Is it the right one?" Allen replied jokingly.

Kaguya giggled again. Allen smiled at her.

"Sometimes the obvious answer is the right one." She answered.

Allen ruffled her hair which caused Kaguya to smile brightly. Then, Allen grabbed Kaguya's hand and started leading her down the hallway.

"Well come on than aneki **(Older sister)**. I was sent to find you. Kanda is about to blow his top by now."

After picking up her suitcase from the ground, Kaguya willingly followed; overjoyed that Allen wasn't mad at her.

Allen glanced back, smiling sadly at Kaguya's happy face.

_  
How could someone so kind, be so hateful? How could she have this unconditional love while at the same time have such unconditional hate for Akuma? Why did Lavi tell her it's ok to hate them? Why does that bother me? _

Allen's deformed hand balled itself into a fist.

_I don't even know __**why **__I broke down like that last night. Hating Akuma is wrong. They can't help what they have been forced to become. It is our duty to save them so knowing that Kauya hates them so much without even understanding why…I know that's partly why I was upset but…to cry? _

His hand tightened around hers.

_  
And…why did Lavi kiss her like that?_

* * *

"The bean sprouts arrive." Kanda growled. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?"

"DON'T CALL ME A BEAN SPROUT!" Allen and Kaguya shouted in unison.

Kanda just snorted. However, despite the fact that Kanda and Kaguya should have left a full hour before, that didn't stop them from wasting more time by starting a glaring contest between the three of them.

"Kag-Chan!"

"Sister!!"

Kaguya turned away from the staring contest, which Kanda and Allen continued, and saw Lavi and her two brothers running down the hallway toward them. She waved at them with her free hand. Lavi then noticed that Allen and Kaguya were holding hands. Something rose in the back of his throat. Lavi didn't know this feeling that was rising up from the pit of his stomach. All he knew was that this situation needed to be changed.

"DON'T GO KAG-CHAN!!" Lavi cried as he ran right into Kaguya and pulled her into what can only be called a violent hug. Kaguya and Allen broke apart with Lavi's initial contact.

"Lavi…can't….BREATHE!"

Lavi looked into Kaguya's eyes innocently as he slowly released his vice-death grip on her. Allen on the other hand, was glaring at Lavi.

_  
What is this feeling? It's not jealousy; I don't like Kaguya like that. So why is his affection toward her bothering me?_

Lavi finally released his hold on Kaguya…kinda. His arms were still around her waist.

"If you're done molesting the bean girl Rabbit, than let her go completely. We need to go."

"My name is Kaguya!" She cried menacingly. "Learn it!"

Suddenly, Kaguya was pulled from Lavi's arms and into Allen's.

"Good-Bye aneki." Allen whispered as he hugged Kaguya. "I'll miss you."

Kaguya hugged Allen back.

"I'll miss you too otouto."

Lavi's eyes narrowed playfully. **(if that's possible)**

"Allen you hypocrite! You yell at me for giving her the nick-name Kag-Chan yet you go and give her your own nick-name! And she's given you a nick name too! That's not fair!

Lavi crossed his arms and pouted. Kaguya smiled at his adorable face. She broke away from Allen and walked over to Lavi. She stood in-front of him, looking up into his green eye.

_  
Time to be cute and make Lavi un-jealous._

Kaguya held her arms out like a child wanting to be picked up. She even stuck out her bottom lip for extra effect. Lavi bit his lip, trying to resist the adorable face. It didn't last for very long.

"KAG-CHAN YOU ARE SO DAMN CUTE!!"

And with that he scooped her up into his arms, her feet no longer touching the ground.

_  
Operation 'distract Lavi from being jealous un-necessarily of Allen' is a success!_

Kanda silently gagged at the display of affection while Allen tried to surpass his emotions and be happy for his 'sister'. Kaguya nuzzled her face into Lavi's neck while Lavi nuzzled his face into Kaguya's hair. She inhaled his smell. It was almost spicy yet at the same time, reminded her of marshmallows. Annoyingly sticky yet wonderfully sweet while at the same time, zesty and full of surprises. It was so…Lavi.

"I'll miss you Kag-chan…a lot. You have no idea how much."

Kaguya pushed herself as close to Lavi as she could, tightening her grip on him.

"I'll miss you a lot too…Lavi."

Lavi buried his face deeper into Kaguya's hair. Kanda's patience was weakening with each passing second.

"We need to get going." He growled. All of these good-byes were making him sick.

Lavi put Kaguya back on the ground. They both picked their heads up and looked at each other. Both wanting one more moment; just another moment together.

Kaguya then felt a tug on her black coat. She looked down and saw her brothers both staring at the floor sadly. She crouched down to meet their eyelevel. Rai sniffled while Ren brushed something away from his eye.

"Don't tell me my little brothers are crying for me?"

They both shook their heads but began trembling with their sobs. Kaguya put her hands on each of their heads. They both began trembling more violently, each trying to muffle their cries and brush away their tears. Kaguya pulled them both close to her, wrapping her arms around both of them creating a three-way hug. Her twin brothers didn't hesitate to wrap their arms around her neck and cry into her shoulder.

"We love you sister." They mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you guys too." She whispered back.

The boys continued to cry into her shoulder. Kaguya looked up at Kanda, who was looking ever so slightly less annoyed than usual at the family's display of affection at normal, healthy levels. Komui's on the other hand was just…wrong.

Kanda gave out a large sigh. They were beyond late but nothing he could say would speed up their progress out the door. So, he just decided to wait until they were done. Lavi and Allen were by no means bothered by the fact that Kaguya was taking her time with her good-byes. All they could do now was look down at their friend with sad smiles.

Kaguya finally pulled away and stood up. She picked up her bag and walked over to Kanda.

"I'm ready."

Kanda merely rolled his eyes before turning away and began walking toward the front gate. Kaguya walked only a few steps forward before turning around.

"Now don't forget me know, you hear?" She cried.

Both Allen and Lavi smiled at her as they gave her a thumbs up while her brothers just waved, tears still in their eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Replied Lavi.

"Take care aneki!" Yelled Allen.

"Bye-Bye sister! Come back soon!" Cried Ren and Rai.

Kaguya waved good-bye then followed Kanda through the dark hallway.

* * *

"So…where are we going again?" Kaguya asked as the train pulled out of the station.

Kanda made a 'tch' sound before answering.

"We are meeting up with two other members from our master's unit. We are meeting them in Bonn, Germany. Now please shut-up bean, I don't need to hear your voice for the rest of the trip."

Kaguya grinned her teeth together.

"Stop calling me that! Why do you have to be in such a foul mood all the time?"

Kanda looked (more like glared) out of the window. He wanted to meet up with the others as soon as possible. At least they didn't annoy him as much as this…girl did.

Kaguya gave up on expecting an answer from Kanda so she also began staring out the window. As she stared out at the scenery flying past, she began fiddling with her silver necklace. Tapping it, moving it through her fingers, squeezing it, anything to pass the time. However, her fidgeting caught Kanda's eye.

"Stop that. All your fidgeting is annoying me."

Kaguya glared at Kanda but stopped none the less.

"So I can't talk, I can't move, what's next? Do you want me to stop breathing too?"

"That would be nice."

"Oh shut it. If you don't improve your mood soon, I'm going to pull a Lavi."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kaguya smiled wickedly.

"I'll start addressing you as 'Yu' every moment I can."

In the blink of an eye, Kanda's sword was pressed up against Kaguya's throat. Kanda's eyes were narrowed and Kaguya could have sworn she saw fire flaring up behind him.

"Don't call me that. It's bad enough when the Rabbit does it."

Despite her situation, Kaguya smiled.

"Now isn't that sweet? Everyone has nicknames for each other. You call Lavi 'Rabbit', he calls you 'Yu', you call Allen 'Bean sprout', and Allen…ahhh…well I don't think you want to know what Allen calls you."

Kanda made another 'tch' sound before sheathing his sword and returning to his seat. Kaguya rubbed her throat and finally understood why Lavi loved teasing Kanda so much. It was fun!

Kaguya smiled to herself. Lavi…she would miss that red headed boy.

* * *

They reached Bonn without any difficulty. Their finder, who had been waiting all day for them, met them on the platform and raced to greet them when Kanda and Kaguya disembarked.

"Good Evening Master Exorcists. Your companions are waiting for you in the town square. This way please."

The two followed the finder silently. However, it didn't stop Kaguya from looking around. The town was beautiful and quaint yet still bustling with people. Everyone was closing their shops and racing home to be with their families. Kaguya couldn't help but be reminded of her home town.

The three of them stopped when they saw a huge crowd of people ahead.

"I wonder what they are all looking at?" Asked Kaguya.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, let's keep walking."

Kaguya pouted.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sour puss."

Kanda slowly turned his head to glare at Kaguya. His eyes were narrow and a vein was throbbing on his forhead. Kaguya felt a chill go down her spine.

"Uh…how about I just go and take a peak?" And without another word, she ran right into the thick of the crowd.

"Damn it Bean!" Kanda shouted. "Don't go…right into--ah damn it." Kanda growled but began wandering around the outside of the crowed, watching everyone's moves to see if he noticed any suspicious activity.

Kaguya wriggled her way to the front and saw that everyone was staring at a strange box. It had doors like on a carriage but no horses or any way to connect horses to the box. Yet there were two rows of seats on the inside and some kind of wheel on the left hand side of the front row. A man was standing in front of the box smiling at the attention. He was well dressed and well groomed. He had an air of authority and arrogance that screamed high class.

"Ladies and gentleman, you may look but not touch. This is the dawn of a new age. This is the future of travel. This is what is called a car or as many of you call it, a horseless carriage. It runs on its own engine like a train and allows people like myself to travel in style. All one need to do is use the key I hold right now to turn the engine on. Than all one must do is use what is called as the gas pedal to go and the brake pedal to stop. It is an easy contraption in itself but that is because I asked the maker himself to make it simple. And, ladies and gentleman, it was made by Henry Ford himself."

Kaguya rolled her eyes at the man's words yet was still awe struck by the vehicle itself.

"You there, young lady."

Kaguya looked up and noticed that the man was looking right at her. She pointed to herself.

"M-Me?" She stammered.

The man's smile grew. "Yes you. Come over here."

His arms were open as he beckoned her to come over. Kaguya pulled herself completely free from the crowed and walked over. The man took her hand and kissed it gently. Kaguya could feel her face turning pink.

"My lady, my name is Lord Gabriel. I own the estate in Newford, just outside of town. Would you like to ride in my car and perhaps later dine with me this evening?"

Kaguya's body went ridged and her face went from pink to red. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was in too much shock.

"Oh yes I know this must be a wondrous occasion seeing as you have never been complemented by a gentleman such as myself. I perfectly understand given your inferior class and availability to the clothes in fashion but I can assure you I have looked past that and am willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself of your poor situation and choices."

Kaguya closed her mouth as a vein began throbbing on her forehead.

_  
What an…ass!_

"While I am…flattered by your proposal, I must decline your offer." This was said with as much civility and grace Kaguya could muster; though she was sure that if he provoked her any more, she wouldn't hesitate to punch him right in the face.

"Really? Oh come now dear lady. Do not be so cruel. Here I am, offering the luxuries of my fortune while you throw them in my face. Why do you decline my offer?"

"Because she has more important things to be doing with her time."

Kaguya and Lord Gabriel turned toward the owner of the voice. The crowed parted and there was Kanda, glaring at Kaguya and Lord Gabriel. The moment Lord Gabriel saw Kanda, he released Kaguya's hand.

"I am sorry dear lady." Lord Gabriel said, bowing low. "I did not know you already had a lover. My apologies."

Kaguya stood dumb struck at the bowing lord but before she could say 'ewww', 'hell no', or even 'I feel sick', which were all sayings that were right at the tip of her tongue, Kanda had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowed.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Kanda still holding onto Kaguya's arm.

"Where is our finder?" Kaguya asked quietly.

"He went out looking for Daisya and Marie." Growled Kanda.

"Oh…"

Kanda sighed

"You can't go running right into a crowd. What if there was an Akuma? You can't be so stupid and lower your guard like that."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just don't do it again." Kanda muttered under his breath.

Kaguya's eyes widened.

_  
Was he worried about me?_

They walked silently. Soon they reached a beautiful fountain in the middle of what looked like the town square. It was empty but the sound of running water made the atmosphere of the place more relaxed. Kaguya stopped walking and since she was still being held by Kanda, he stopped too.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Kaguya whispered.

Kanda said nothing. He just stared at the fountain, watching the water spray up into the sky only to eventually be pulled by gravity into the basin of water at the bottom. Kaguya sighed.

"I can' believe he thought that-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Interrupted Kanda. "I don't even want to think about it.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked a new voice.

The two of them turned around. Kanda glared at the person who had spoken while Kaguya looked at him and his companion curiously.

The one who had spoken was a little on the short side and appeared to be around Kaguya's age. He had pale skin which made his black make-up stand out. It outlined his eyes and created two black lines that went down his cheeks. His uniform had a long hood with a bell on the tip. The other man was very tall and big. Not fat, just big. His skin was dark and was almost bald except for a long clump of hair that was put in a tight pony-tail. On his ears were what looked like earmuffs only they appeared to be made out of metal.

"What nonsense are you spouting Daisya?" Spat Kanda.

Daisya didn't seem fazed by Kanda's foul mood. He smiled wickedly.

"Your holding her?"

Kanda looked down and noticed he was still holding onto Kaguya's arm. He let go immidatly.

"I was only pulling her along. She has a tendency to be slow."

Kaguya crossed her arms.

"So that's how I get treated? I try to be nice and you throw that in my face."

Kanda rolls his eyes.

"Bean, just shut up. It was so peaceful when you were quiet."

"Alright that's it!" And with that, Kaguya lunged at Kanda. Although Kanda didn't see the attack coming, he easily dodged it. Yet without anything to crash into, Kaguya kept running forward till she hit the edge of the fountain. She swung her arms around, trying to keep her balance and not fall into the water. After a few swings, she regained her balance. Kanda exhaled deeply.

"Foolish bean sprout. Stop acting like an idiot."

He then hit Kaguya on the back of her head with his sword, causing her to lose her balance again but this time, she wasn't able to regain it. She fell face first into to fountain. However, the wave of the fall splashed water all over Kanda. When Kaguya resurfaced, she saw Kanda was soaking wet.

"You JERK! Don't you dare blame me for this." Kaguya spat. "You pushed me in! It was your own damn fault."

Kanda drew his sword.

"Kanda?"

"I will kill you."

"EEPP!"

Kaguya ran out of the fountain and started running around the square in circles, Kanda right behind her. Daisya and Marie watched the scene with amusment.

"I think Kanda actually thinks of her as a friend." Said Marie.

Daisya nodded.

"She could make things interesting."

* * *

**Ihasnolife: So that's it folks (at least for this chapter)! The reason why Allen cried isn't a 100 clear but it will in time.**

**Lavi: So the reason Allen bawled his eyes out will be made clear later than? **

**Allen: I don't bawl my eyes out! I tear! Tears fall not waterfalls unlike other people I know.**

**Lavi: What does that mean?**

**Allen: Don't play dumb. Well, that might be a little difficult for you.**

**Lavi: Hey!**

**Ihasnolife: Don't be dumb people. Chicks like smart guys.**

**Lavi: I've memorized every book I've ever read. That makes me smart.**

**Allen: You put your life on the line every time you talk to Kanda.**

**Lavi: It's fun!**

**Allen: Which is exactly why you're dumb.**

**Lavi: Eh?**

**Allen: Maybe this should change into an AllenxOC fanfic instead of a LavixOC.**

**Lavi: NOOOOOO!! I want Kag-chan! ME! I deserve her!**

**Allen: Wait. Kaguya is going to be with Kanda for a long time now right?**

**Lavi: What are you getting at?**

**Allen: Maybe…Maybe it'll turn into a KandaxOC!**

**Lavi: O.O **

**Allen: O.O**

**Allen/Lavi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ihasnolife: :Whispers: It'll be a LavixOC but I'll just let them worry. I need popcorn. This should be entertaining for the next few hours.**

**Lavi: WAIT! What if…what if it's Cross?**

**Allen: I think I'm going to be sick…**

**Lavi: Never mind…that would be illegal.**

**Allen: Hasn't stopped my master before now…**

**Special Thanks!**

AkaMizu-chan: Thanks for the spell check and your approval. Both are much appreciated!

Bwatasha: Life with Kanda makes things automatically interesting! Thanks for reviewing.

Rinali-chan: I really do feel bad for making him cry. But the reason why he cried and why he is jealous are both important!

MizuKitsune10: I love being the hero! Makes me happy! Thank you so much for being such a great and dedicated reviewer!

kanata3: Was the car thing and the fountain thing funny enough for you? Thank you for continuing to review!

KaraxLavi13: Thank you for the reviews! And I couldn't resist using a short joke!

Celedeen Takarona: Thank you new reviewer! Thanks for calling my story awsome!

Banny148: I love the wings too! No more Lavi lovey dovey for a little while but it shall return!

SakuraUchiha4: I try to be original! Thank you for the encouragement!

salaxyooh: Yay first reviewer! The Earl just makes things interesting! Gotta love him!


	9. Problem Child

**Tainted**

**So I got a small problem. It's small so don't worry. Because Daisya had such a small part, it is kinda hard to write about him. Similar problem with Marie although instead of him having a small part, he just rarely talks. So I'll do my best. My goal is to keep the characters as true as the originals as I can. So you can understand why this problem bothers me. But, again, I will do my best. So if there is a major inconsistency in my story concerning characters, please let me know. I realized that I only had about half of Daisya's appearance right when I wrote the last chapter so I tried to fix my mistakes in this one. Personally, I want to squeeze as much Daisya time as I can in so I hope you guys like it! Personally, I think this one is rather funny. And for the first time, I actually use a clifhanger. Thought I would use my power as an author and be evil! MUHAHAHAHA-cough-MUHAHAHAHAH!! O.o Anyway, on with the chapter...again.  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh believe me, I want to own it. But I don't, so I eat my sorrows away. GO REESES-PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!!**

* * *

The sun had finally set as the four exorcists sat down to eat in the inn's dining room. They sat silently as they waited for their food to be brought out to them. After a good half-hour of chasing Kaguya around the town square, Kanda gave up and demanded that they head over to the nearest inn. His companions didn't argue. All of the running the two did dried both Kaguya and Kanda off, so immediately after checking in they decided that they would eat and then go to bed. Their finder, who never did introduce himself, had said that he had gotten a call from headquarters to investigate the possibility of innocence in the next town over and left.

Now that they were in the light, Kaguya was able to get a better look at the two new additions to the team. The shorter one with the bell wasn't as short as she had originally assumed. He just looked short compared to the giant he was standing next too. The boy had bandages all up his neck and wrapped around his head. She also noticed that the make-up she saw in the dark was actually purple, not black. His canines were unusually elongated and his brown eyes, which were hidden in the darkness, were mere slits.

_What the heck are those bandages for? And why purple? Never seen a guy wear make-up before, much less PURPLE make-up. This boy's eyes are kinda…creepy. And those teeth! How did that happen? _

The other man was more or less exactly what he had appeared to be in the darkness. Although, his face was much harder than Kaguya had originally thought. It wasn't in a constant frown like Kanda's but it wasn't constantly smiling like the bell boy. His expression, if you could call it that, was neutral. Not happy but not unhappy. He seemed to be in a constant state of concentration.

Their food was brought to them, Kaguya's amount far greater than all of their food combined. They began eating yet none of them talked. The only sounds they made were food related, like the clinking of silverware, chewing loudly, and occasional burp. Kaguya squirmed in her seat. The other three didn't seem bothered by the lack of communication. After a few minutes of dead silence, Kaguya finally decided to try and get something out of her new companions.

"So…I didn't catch your names."

They both made eye contact with her. The bell boy swallowed his food and smiled at her.

"My name's Daisya. Daisya Barry. Kaguya, right?"

She nodded.

"My name is Marie." Said the giant, face still void of any expression.

Kanda grunted but continued eating his Soba in silence.

"Pleased to meet you." She said. The two boys nodded their heads.

"So," She continued. "Where do we go from here?"

Marie swallowed his food before answering.

"We've learned that master Tiedoll is heading for Barcelona. We will rendezvous with him there."

"We should probably leave early tomorrow morning." Added Daisya.

Kanda snorted.

"That is if we can get the bean sprout out of bed on time."

A vein began pulsating on Kaguya's forehead.

"Watch it Kanda."

Daisya's smile grew.

"Ahhh! We have a deep sleeper, eh? I'll be happy to wake you up Kaguya!"

Marie shook his head.

"Don't trust him. He'll probably do something indecent."

Daisya glared at Marie.

"Well aren't you just the party pooper. How could you say such a thing? Besides, it wasn't going to be so bad."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"Daisya, allow me to let you on a little secret."

Daisya's curiosity was peaked and he leaned in.

"I.HATE.PERVERTS!" She hissed. Her eyes glowed an ominous red and Daisya could have sworn that Kaguya was about to kill him.

Marie sweat dropped while Kanda just snorted.

"You'd better believe her Daisya. She's already knocked out General Cross for making a pass at her."

Daisya's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Damn girl. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Kaguya smiled wickedly.

"I take it you will wake me up in a more decent fashion?"

Daisya laughed.

"If I want to keep my head, I guess I'll have too. How boring."

After the ice was broken, Kaguya and Daisya began talking to each other about their homes and how they came to be in the order. Kaguya told them how her mother was turned into an Akuma by her father, how her power first appeared, and how she met Lavi and the others. She told them about Hevlaska's prophesy and how her brothers were now official members of the Science department. Daisya told her about his home town, about how his family owned a boring souvenir shop, and about how he met General Tiedoll. 

Marie listened to their conversation, contributing something once and a while, while Kanda just sat silently eating his Soba.

After dinner, they each headed upstairs to bed. Before they went into their separate rooms, Kaguya asked Marie,

"How long until we reach Barcelona?"

Marie tilted his head to the side as he thought about the answer.

"About three to four days. Depending on how fast we walk and if there are no significant delays."

Kaguya nodded. She thanked him and then retired to her own room.

* * *

Kanda got out of bed only an hour after the sun was up. He did his usual routine, 300 push-ups, 250 sit-ups, and of course practicing various battle poses with his sword. Afterwards, he decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. When he left his room however, he paused. Daisya was standing in front of Kaguya's door with his hand on the door knob.

"What are you doing?"

Daisya turned towards him. When he saw who it was, he blushed.

"I guess I'm a little worried about waking the girl up after you told me she knocked a General out cold."

Kanda smirked.

"Didn't think you were the type to let a mere girl get under your skin."

Daisya smiled.

"Come now. Because of this job, I have very little experience with girls. Can you really blame me?"

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like an idiot. Just go in and wake her up."

And with that, Kanda walked on down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked into the dining room and saw Marie already eating. Kanda was just about to sit down when he heard a two loud screams. Kanda and Marie immediately turned toward the sound of the noise.

"That sounded like Daisya." Marie said urgently.

"And Kaguya…" Added Kanda.

Within seconds, they were both running up the stairs with Kanda leading the way. They ran to Kaguya's doorway and looked in. Daisya was lying on the floor, clearly unconscious. Kaguya stood over him holding a Bible in her hands. Kanda and Marie stared at her in shock.

"What…happened?" Asked Marie.

"I think it's pretty clear what happened. The bean knocked him out cold."

Kaguya blushed and held the Bible behind her back.

"He…he…he…sorry 'bout that. I don't even remember doing it."

Kanda and Marie sweat-dropped.

_Like that's supposed to make us feel any better._

Kaguya poked Daisya with her toe. He didn't move.

"Great." Muttered Kanda. "I am not carrying him."

Marie waved his arms.

"Don't look at me."

They turned their eyes to Kaguya. She took a step back.

"M-Me? Are you crazy? He weighs more than I do! And he's bigger than me!"

Kanda shrugged.

"It's your own fault."

Kaguya was about to talk back when a light bulb went off in her head. She smiled wickedly. Kanda and Marie looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I got a plan. You guys watch over him, ok?" Kaguya then pushed her way past Kanda and Marie and ran down the stairs.

"Wonder where she's going." Asked Marie.

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. But I don't like it."

* * *

"You IDIOT!" Yelled Kanda. "How could you steal the car?!"

Kaguya scratched her head.

"It wasn't really that hard. I-"

"I really don't' need to hear it." He muttered darkly.

"Well now that we have it, we might as well use it." Said Marie, who was carrying the still unconscious Daisya on his back.

Kaguya stuck her tongue out at Kanda.

"At least Marie appreciates what I've done."

"Just because I'm not turning you into the police doesn't mean I approve."

Kaguya pouted while Kanda smirked.

"Oh fine. When it's running low on fuel I'll inform the nearest police station of its location. There, happy?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"I won't be happy until you shut up."

Kaguya was about to make a retort when Marie stepped in.

"Let's just get in and go before we are seen."

The two nodded. Kanda got in the front seat while Marie and the unconscious Daisya sat in the back. Kaguya got in the driver's seat. She exhaled deeply before putting the key in the ignition. The engine then began to purr. Kaguya smirked.

"Tally ho!"

And with that she slammed her foot on the pedal. However, the pedal she slammed down on was the brake pedal, not the gas. The car made a loud screeching noise. Kanda winced while Marie had to cover his sensitive ears. Kaguya quickly removed her foot.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

She moved her foot to the other pedal.

"This should work."

"Should?" Asked Kanda, slight worry in his voice.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

But before Marie could finish his sentence, Kaguya had slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car jumped forward. Because Kaguya had literally just learned how to drive the vehicle, it's needless to say her driving skills left her passengers in a constant state of fear for their lives. She swerved on the road and several times went on the sidewalk. She knocked down two stands, nearly ran over five people, and either cut a corner so tightly or cut it so widely that she almost always nearly crashed into a building. By the time they had reached the town's limits, both Kanda and Marie were hoarse and exhausted.

"Damn it bean! You're going to kill us all!"

Kaguya ignored him and smiled like nothing was wrong.

"This is amazing-tastic! I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Muttered Marie.

"Uhhh…where am I?" Asked Daisya.

"Look who finally woke up." Cried Kaguya. She began to turn around when Kanda grabbed the wheel.

"Watch the damn road!" He yelled.

Kaguya quickly turned back around and faced forward.

"Ok, Ok! Jeez."

"What the hell are we in anyway?" Asked Daisya, rubbing his head. "And what the hell did you hit me with?"

"A Bible." Kaguya answered simply.

Daisya sweat-dropped.

"Um…ok? Will someone please tell me what the hell are we riding in? Doesn't look like any carriage I've seen."

"It's a car. A horseless-carriage." Kanda answered dryly.

"I stole it!" Kaguya exclaimed happily.

Daisya smiled widely.

"Are you kidding?!"

"Don't encourage her." Muttered Marie.

"She's likely to be the death of us all." Kanda spat.

"Oh don't be so glum." Kaguya said happily. "I mean, most people haven't even seen a car much less ridden in one. Heck, I'm probably the first person to ever steal one!"

"That isn't something to be proud of!" Cried Kanda.

"Yes it is!" Countered Daisya. "It's wicked cool! Plus, she does have a point."

"Daisya…" Marie said reproachfully.

"Thank you Daisya. At least you appreciate me. And I'm sorry for knocking you out with a Bible."

Daisya laughed.

"I'll forgive you under the condition I never have to wake you up ever again."

Kaguya's smile grew.

"Deal."

She gave Daisya a thumbs up but only moments after her hand left the wheel, the car began swerving again.

"DAMN IT BEAN!"

"I'm going to be sick…"

"Woohoo! You go girl!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Marie threw another block of wood on the fire. They had stopped about an hour ago. It was earlier than Kanda would have liked but both Kaguya and Daisya had missed breakfast and Kanda hadn't let them stop for lunch. However, shortly after Kaguya's stomach had started making weird noises, Kanda gave in.

"Ahhhh! Now I feel full!"

"I'm glad I packed extra." Said Marie. "You just ate enough food for three grown men!"

Daisya smirked.

"Who knew you were such a pig."

Kaguya's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want me to knock you unconscious? Or just beat you to a bloody pulp?"

Daisya just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Anyway, who's going to take the first watch?"

"I will!" Cried Kaguya. "It's easier for me to stay awake than wake up. Plus, waking me up is apparently very dangerous.

Daisya rubbed his head.

"I'll say…"

"So," she continued. "Who should I wake up?"

"Me." Said Kanda. "I'll take the second shift. Daisya, you take the last shift. You've slept half the day away anyway. Marie will get the full night's sleep. We'll change who takes what shifts and who gets to sleep the whole night each time we make camp."

The other three nodded. Kanda turned to Kaguya.

"Wake me in three hours." As he said this, he tossed a small silver pocket watch to her. Kaguya nodded to him and watched her companions choose their resting places. Kaguya decided to sit on top of the car. That way, she would have a better view of her surroundings. She took her spot and started the night watch.

* * *

Kanda's eyes shot open. He felt like he slept too long. He looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't up yet but the sky was beginning to lighten.

_Damn girl. Must have fallen asleep or something._

Kanda sat up and looked over at the car. His eyes widened in shock. Kaguya was sitting up with her knees pulled up against her. He knew she was awake because she was rocking herself back and forth. Kanda stood up and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked quietly yet firmly.

"I..didn't want to go to sleep. I wasn't tired."

Kanda growled.

"Your lying. You're clearly exhausted. You can't be like this, idiot. Who else will drive the car?"

Kaguya sighed and put her head on her knees.

"I'm…I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Kanda's eyes widened.

"I have nightmares. About…my mom…and my dad…on the night they died. There was…a lot of blood…"

Kaguya started trembling. Tears began to form in her eyes but she tilted her head back to try and keep them back.

"I turn into such a baby the moment the damn sun goes down. I'm such a weak fool."

"You're not weak. And you're not a baby. You're strong enough."

Kaguya quickly turned to Kanda, surprised.

"As for the fool part, I don't think I have to tell you what I think about that."

Kaguya smiled.

"I was getting worried. Here I was thinking you were turning soft."

Kanda snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now go get some sleep."

Kaguya smiled at him as she jumped down from the car.

"Thanks Kanda."

Kanda merely glanced at her before turning away.

Kaguya then began walking towards the fire pit. However, mid step she stopped. Kanda noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kaguya had stopped walking.

"What's wrong now?"

Kaguya started trembling again, this time much more violently. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he walked over to where Kaguya was standing. That was when he noticed her facial expression. Her face was contorted in pain. Sweat dripped down her face as she bit her lip trying to keep herself from screaming.

"What's wrong?" Kanda repeated, more anxiously.

"My-My back…it…hurts…"

Kaguya went down on her knees. She hugged her arms tightly across her chest, the pain increasing with every second. Images began flashing in front of her eyes, too fast for her to see clearly. And then, she let out a long, blood curling scream.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. Really evil. You don't know what the heck that was about do you? Well I do! I've been planning this part for a while now and I've been inching to write it. But the parts leading up to it? Totally spontaneous. Except for the car part. When I wrote about the car last chapter, I knew I wanted Kaguya to steal it. Oh, and if the Bible thing bothered anyone, I apologize. If need be, I will change it to a chair or something. Also, is Kaguya too needy? Does she have too many problems? Let me know if you think so. Also, if you have any suggestions, I will consider them! Also a thank you for AkaMizu-chan who gave me the word 'amazing-tastic'. I don't know why, but it struck me in a very good way. Plus I was writing Kaguya like she was hyper on something so using made-up words fit more now than it might later. So ya, till next time!**


	10. Bad times ahead

**Tainted**

**So here is the next on! I can't believe I'm up to chapter 10 already. I mean, I just started this thing. At least it still feels like it. I want to be as exact as possible when writing these but because FUNimation now owns D. Gray-Man, copy-write issues are keeping me from watching certain episodes! GRRRRR! I've seen episode 98 but not 97 because of copy-write issues! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GETTING ANGRY! BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN I GET ANGRY! I TURN INTO A GIANT GREEN THING WITH MUSCLES THE SIZE OF TRASHCANS! GRRRRRRRRRR!! **

**Sorry 'bout that. Its just frustrating. So...ya. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I?**

* * *

Daisya and Marie woke up with a start. They franticly looked around to see if they could identify the source of the scream.

Kanda was crouched beside Kaguya's body, anxiety building up inside him.

"Damn it! GET OVER HERE! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Yelled Kanda. Daisya and Marie were over in an instant. They all crowded down around Kaguya's body, which had curled itself into a ball.

Kaguya was shaking violently, crying out in pain. This pain was far greater than before when her wings first appeared. And it was different. According to Komui, her innocence was transforming inside of her. And although she had been confused and in pain, it didn't affect her emotionally. But this time was different. She was terrified. This pain made her scared. Something wasn't right. Something very bad was about to happen.

"Kaguya…" muttered Marie, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. "Kaguya…"

"What's wrong?!" Cried Daisya, looking at her pained expression.

"I don't know." Kanda said angrily. "She just suddenly said she was in pain."

Kaguya gave an extra loud scream.

"It…HURTS!!" She cried.

"It's getting worse." He muttered, more to himself than his companions.

"What can we do?!" Daisya asked, rubbing Kaguya's back comfortingly.

"If we don't know what's causing the pain, we can't treat it." Said Marie.

Kanda grunted in frustration.

Kaguya franticly reached her hand out. Daisya grabbed her outstretched hand.

"I'm here girl. I'm here…" He whispered.

"I'm…seeing things…" Kaguya muttered through her teeth.

Kanda leaned in closer, his eyes furrowed.

"Describe what you're seeing."

Kaguya shook her head.

"I..I can't…"

"You have to." He said harshly.

Kaguya took a deep breath.

"What do you see?" He asked softly.

"A city…a strange castle or cathedral...in the middle…"

"That's probably Barcelona." Said Marie.

Kaguya took another shaky breath. Another image appeared before her eyes.

"Akuma…are attacking the city. There…are hundreds of them…"

The three boy's eyes widened.

"Is she seeing the future or what's happening right now?" Asked Daisya.

Marie shook his head.

"I see K-Kanda fighting them…" She muttered.

Kanda's eyes widened even more.

"It's...the future..."

"AHHHH!!" Kaguya screamed again, louder than ever. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

She began rolling around on the ground, crying out in pain. Every breath she took was used to scream. Kanda grabbed onto Kaguya's shoulder and stared hard at her.

"Listen. I know it hurts. Just try and focus on the images. If you focus your mind on something, it will be less concentrated on the pain. Now just talk. Say anything and everything you are seeing. Marie, Daisya, hold her down."

The two boys nodded. They got on opposite sides of her and held her down by her arms and shoulders. Kaguya wriggled and writhed with pain. Her eyes were wide and glazed over; giving her eyes a frightened, dead look. Kanda leaned over by her ear.

"Just talk." He whispered desperately.

Kaguya gasped.

"Run…Run, RUN!"

"Run?" Asked Kanda. "Run from what? What do you see?"

"Get away! He's dangerous!" She yelled. "He'll kill you! He wants to kill you! RUN! RUN!"

"Who! Who should run? Run from what?" Yelled Kanda.

"Gray skin…" She murmured. "Crosses on his forehead…evil…evil eyes…"

Kanda's jaw clenched and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

_A Noah…_

Kaguya began to twist around more violently.

"Kill…KILL! URGE TO KILL! HE'LL KILL YOU! RUN! RUN! PLEASE JUST RUN! RUN, RUN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Then, she went deadly silent. Her body still twitched but her face, which had looked so fearful, was now blank. Kanda watched her chest rise and fall with its labored breathing. Her body was still moving but it was as if her mind had just stopped working.

"Kaguya?" He whispered.

A tear ran down Kaguya's face.

"Dead…he's…"

"Who? Who's dead?" Kanda asked quietly, yet forcefully.

"Dead…Dead…he's dead…so many others are dead…"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Yet her voice was so sad that even Kanda felt a crack in his heart of ice.

Her head slowly turned to look at Kanda. But because her eyes were still soulless, it was as if she were looking beyond him. She looked like a corpse.

"They are all dead. So…So many dead. Maybe I could have saved him. I could have saved him! So many dead but I only care about him. I'm bad…so very bad. I want to die."

Suddenly, Kaguya reached up and grabbed Kanda's arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"KILL ME!" She screamed.

Kanda just stared down at her, his face void of all emotion. He did not say a word to her. Kaguya stared up at him with her dead eyes for only a few moments. Then, they rolled to the back of her head. She let go of Kanda's arm and passed out.

Marie and Daisya released her. They all sat down on the ground around her, silently.

The sun began to peak over the horizon. Kanda let out a deep sigh. He didn't know how long Kaguya's little episode had lasted but it felt like an eternity. He held his hand to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly and painfully in his chest. His heart had never acted like that unless he was engaged in a battle.

"What the fuck just happened?" Daisya finally asked.

Kanda shook his head; he didn't have a clear answer. All he knew was that Kaguya could somehow see the future, there was going to be a big battle in Barcelona and, that someone she knew was about to be killed by a Noah.

* * *

Kaguya's body was floating in an infinite black void. She shivered. There was no light, no warmth, just a black emptiness. She tried to open her eyes and move her body but it wouldn't respond. Normally, her immobility would have frightened her but she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel any emotion at all. She just felt empty.

Then, a warm hand brushed against her face. She leaned her head toward it as it touched her. It was so warm, so reassuring in the darkness. The hand was gone as quickly as it had come and her emotions once again disappeared. She yearned for the touch again, she yearned to feel warm and safe.

The hand came again and cupped her cheek, its thumb rubbing against her. She leaned into the touch again, relishing the feeling. She tried to open her eyes but they would not obey.

She felt someone's breath on her neck. She smiled at the unknown person. Kaguya didn't really know why she was so trusting to someone she couldn't even see. She couldn't really explain it but she felt like she knew the person and that she could trust them.

Suddenly, she was lying on the ground instead of floating. It was rocky and wet. Rain poured down on her from a sky she could not see. She felt cold and began shivering again. A warm coat was placed on her body, shielding her from the cold and rain.

"How are you feeling?" Said the mysterious person.

It was male. She knew the voice but for some reason she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

Kaguya tried to respond but all she could do was moan.

Another hand moved to her forehead.

"You're warm…damn, you're getting a fever."

The hand brushed her wet hair comfortingly.

"You're gonna be ok. You hear me? You're going to be fine."

Her fingers twitched. Her body was regaining feeling.

Suddenly, her lips were gently kissed. The simple action sent pleasant shivers down her spine. When the lips broke away, the stranger's head rested itself against hers.

"Please…be ok. I don't wanna lose you."

Kaguya's eyes slowly opened and a single green eye stared back at her.

* * *

Eyes shot open. Lavi saw Allen sitting across from him fast asleep. He rubbed his eye and stared out the window. Trees flew past as the rain pelted against the window.

_What a weird dream. Why did I dream Kag-chan was in such a horrible place?_

He covered his face with his hands, trying to cover the blush that was beginning to form across his face.

_That kiss just felt so real. Why the heck did I do that?_

* * *

Kaguya's eyes opened and stared up at a white ceiling. Her lips still felt the warmth from that gentle kiss.

She realized that she was lying in a bed under three wool blankets. She turned her head and saw Daisya sleeping in a chair next to her. She smiled at his sleeping form. He looked like a small child.

She sat up, took of one of blankets from her bed and draped it across Daisya's body. She then tip toed out of the room.

Kaguya closed the door as quietly as she could. When she turned around, she saw Kanda leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kanda." Kaguya whispered.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

Kaguya wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the round.

There was heavy silence between the two of them. Finally, Kaguya spoke.

"W-What happened to me? Why did I see…"

She shook her head, trying to forget the horrible things she saw.

"What did you see?" Kanda asked.

Kaguya didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground. Kanda grunted. He walked over to where she was standing.

Kaguya didn't move.

"What did you see?" He repeated, more harshly this time.

Again, Kaguya did not speak. In his anger, Kanda punched the door, inches away from Kaguya's head.

"What did you see?" He yelled. "Who did you see die?"

Kaguya just stared at the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. But she couldn't hold them back for long and she slid down to the floor.

Kanda stared at her. He sighed then crouched down in front of the crying girl.

"T-There was so much blood…-sniff-…I saw myself on the ground crying. I-I heard someone say 'we'll bring the body to headquarters with the rest.' I then heard someone else say…say 148 dead."

Kaguya took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember who died…I don't remember what I said and I only barely remember what I saw. B-But I felt so much pain. All I really know was that many people are going to die! I'm sorry Kanda! I wish I could tel you more but...I'm...sorry."

Kanda didn't say anything as the girl cried. He didn't give her a comforting pat or word but his presence made Kaguya feel better. The fact that he was still there, waiting to make sure that she was alright, that made all the difference. After a few more moments of crying, Kaguya asked what had happened after she passed out.

Kanda gave an annoyed 'tch'

"We drove here and dumped you in the nearest inn we could find. Now let's get going. We've wasted enough time already."

Kanda stood up and began walking down the hall. Kaguya wiped her eyes and rose as well.

"Kanda! I'm just going to get some breakfast and then we can move out. I'll be quick, promise!"

Kanda didn't turn around but waved his hand to show he had heard. Kaguya smiled and then began wandering around the inn for the dining room.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering, she found Marie sitting at a table in the dining room. When she sat down, Marie smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are alright Miss Kaguya. We were all very worried about you."

Kaguya nodded, smiling sadly.

"Thank you Marie. I'm sorry for troubling everyone. And don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old."

A waiter came over and took their orders. After he left, the two sat in comfortable silence. A few minutes later, Daisya came down the stairs.

"Daisya! Over here!" Cried Kaguya.

When Daisya saw her, he smiled wide. He quickly walked over and sat down on the bench next to Kaguya.

"You're up! You feeling better?"

Kaguya nodded.

"Ya. I barely even remember the whole thing. All I remember are fuzzy images."

The two boys nodded but didn't press any further.

"So, how did we get here? Kanda said we drove but who was behind the wheel."

Daisya giggled while Marie just smiled.

"Kanda." They said.

Kaguya's eyes widened.

"He drove?!"

They nodded.

"And he was flipping out!" Continued Daisya. "Well, Kanda's way of flipping out verses a normal person's is very different but he did it in his own way. He kept asking how you were doing like every twenty minutes while he was figuring out how to drive."

"I have never seen him act like that before." Added Marie.

Daisya smirked.

"Hey, you two aren't…you know…?"

Kaguya threw the salt shaker at him.

"Never imply that ever again or I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine and hide your body so well that no one will ever find it."

Daisya nodded fearfully as he slid over to the other end of the bench.

"What did you say to her now Daisya?"

Kaguya and Daisya turned around and saw Kanda standing behind them.

"All I said was-" Daisya started. But, one look from Kaguya stopped the sentence short.

Their food was brought and they ate in silence. Kaguya would have rather talked to her companions more but she was still a little drowsy from her ordeal.

* * *

They had stopped traveling early that afternoon and had made a temporary camp out near the ocean. Three of them were sitting in a circle. Marie had wandered off to the shore line to try and figure out what he could of the Akuma hoard using his sensitive hearing.

Because of the car, instead of the trip being three to four days it was only about two to two and a half. The half was if they couldn't find a boat to get across the Mediterranean Coast. If they found a boat, they could be in Barcelona by tonight.

No one had mentioned that morning's incident. No one mentioned that someone Kaguya knew was probably going to be killed by a Noah. And since Kaguya couldn't even remember what she saw or said, she herself did not know what was about to transpire.

Suddenly, Kanda stood up with his hand on his sword. Kaguya and Daisya quickly followed and turned around. There was a large hoard of level one Akuma right behind them.

"Kaguya." Said Daisya with a smirk. "Let's see what you can do shall we?"

Kaguya smirked back.

"Watch and learn. Innocence, _activate!_"

Her wings pushed right threw her black uniform (without a tear) and fully extended.

Both Kanda and Daisya widened their eyes.

"Now that's cool." Said Daisya.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kaguya cried.

She reached around with both arms and grabbed onto her feathers. She pulled on both feathers and in her hands were two curved swords.

Kaguya then shot up into the thick of the hoard and began slashing wildly. Daisya and Kanda soon followed her lead.

Kanda began skillfully slashing at the Akuma while Daisya used what looked like a small bell. He kicked it and not only used the force of the bell to kill the Akuma but sound vibrations as well. After watching him for a little bit, Kaguya got an idea. She flew down next to Daisya.

"Daisya! I got an idea that could end this quickly."

Kanda turned but through all of the explosions he couldn't hear them. He saw Daisya nod and Kaguya jump up into the sky. She threw her weapons in the air and they turned back into feathers. She then curled herself into a ball and wrapped her wings around her, completely encompassing her. She looked like she had turned into a black and white ball. Daisya then jumped up and kicked her as hard as he could. Kaguya went rocketing threw the air. As she sped closer to the Akuma, several of her feathers extended outward, making it look like the ball was covered in black and white spikes. Kaguya crashed through the Akuma, shattering them to pieces.

When the dust cleared, Kanda and Daisya were standing still in the middle of the opening. Kaguya landed in between them gracefully.

"Ta-da!" Cried Daisya.

Kaguya laughed.

"I should start saying that!"

Daisya smiled at her.

"We make a great team don't we?"

Kaguya nodded frivolously, a huge smile on her face.

"When you two are done being so proud of such a meager accomplishment, I suggest you follow me to the shore so Marie can tell us what he has found out."

The two pouted but didn't say anything as they ran after Kanda.

When they reached the shore, Marie was sitting crossed legged on the ground.

"You're still listening Marie?" Asked Daisya. "I thought you would be done by now. Come on, how long could this-"

"Quiet Daisya." Said Marie.

Daisya pouted. Kanda walked over to Marie and crouched beside him.

"What do you think?"

"One hundred…two hundred…there are so many I can't make them all out. So very many. They're quite far. They will reach Barcelona by nightfall."

Daisya slapped his head.

"Oh crap! There is no way we could make it there by nightfall no matter how fast we go."

"And the General?" Asked Kanda.

"I believe he too is near the city." Answered Marie.

"Shit! Let's hurry up then!" Cried Daisya.

"If the Akuma will be there by nightfall, we shouldn't waste time." Kaguya exclaimed. "I can carry someone and the two of us could make it there by the time they arrive."

"There is no need." Said Marie.

He then walked through the tall grass and led them to an old steamer ship.

"Ooh!" Cooed Daisya. "So we do have a ship. We'll be able to get there by sea in no time! Nice work Marie."

Marie, Kanda and Kaguya jumped onto the ship

"Let's cast off quickly." Said Marie.

"Right." Added Kanda.

"Off to Barcelona!" Cried Kaguya.

The boat began to move as Daisya raced to jump on.

"H-Hey, wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Daisya gave one great jump and landed right on the back edge of the boat.

"That's what you get for fooling around when we don't have time to waste." Kanda said disapprovingly.

Kaguya slung one of her arms around Daisya's shoulders.

"I wouldn't get on Kanda's bad side right before a battle. You might regret it."

"Don't worry 'bout me." Daisya said proudly. "I'll be just fine! Don't you worry! Besides, even if Kanda doesn't have my back, I know you do."

Kaguya smiled.

"Count on it!"

* * *

**To those who have read the Manga or seen the episodes up to/past this point, you know why this part is sad. Hell, why Kaguya's visions are sad. I feel horrible but I won't change a perfectly good storyline because it upsets me. Also, a lot of the stuff at the very end is taken right from the show. So ya, evil cliff hanger again. I like this cliff hanger thing. Its fun! Now, I included the Lavi bit just because we are getting very little Lavi time as it is. So to all of you who missed Lavi, THAT WAS JUST FOR YOU! NOW REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Lavi: do you love me?**

**Ihasnolife: Lavi, I freaking love you!**

**Allen: Now I feel left out.**

**Ihasnolife: Oh don't be! You're one of the three B's!**

**Lavi&Allen: Eh?**

**Ihasnolife: Lavi is the future Boyfriend, Allen is the Brother, and Kanda is the Best friend!**

**Lavi&Allen: WHAT?! WHEN DID KANDA GET IN THE PICTURE?!**

**Kanda: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Ihasnolife: You're here to make me happy! Now dance!**

**Kanda: ...no.**

**Ihasnolife: I think I'm going to cry...**

**Kanda: O.O Please don't.**

**Lavi: I'll dance for you! You don't need Yu! All you need is me!**

**Allen: I'll dance too! You do need me after all! Not that idiot Kanda.**

**Ihasnolife: Kanda! Are you going to take that kind of lip from them? Hey! Where did he go?**

**Kanda: -off eating soba-**


	11. The Battle for Barcelona

**Tainted**

**Sorry its been a while. College supplements are a killer. I've got 16 college supplements to write (the average for the rest of my grade is like 5-7, aren't I lucky?). I promised to get a chapter out and damn did I give you guys a chapter. I've beat my own personal record just because I haven't updated in a while: 2,640 words. That's 12,191 characters. O_O Hey, it took me a while for a reason. This is a big chapter. And I don't just mean size. The important kind of big. The end of the chapter kinda hints it and it includes things that will lead to...well, essentially Lavi time. You shall understand soon enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't need to worry about getting into college. **

* * *

Their journey on the water was traveled in silence. Each exorcist was engrossed in his or her own world. Each preparing for the upcoming battle in their own way. Marie, who was driving the boat, stared out ahead of him at the seemingly never ending horizon line. Kanda was leaning against the boat's edge next to Marie, his eyes closed in meditation. Daisya hadn't left his spot from the back of the boat. He was currently laying down, staring up at the darkening sky. Kaguya was sitting in the middle of the boat facing Daisya. Her eyes were unfocused, not really seeing the world around her. She was too busy trying to remember the events of the day before.

_Why can't I remember? I know it is important, I can feel it! Whatever I saw could save lives! If I could remember…_

A ray of sunlight hit Kaguya right in the eyes. She used her arm to shield her eyes as she was broken from her thoughts and stared at the setting sun.

"How much farther is it?" She asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Not much farther now." Answered Marie. "I can hear the Akuma more loudly now. We should reach Barcelona by sundown."

Kaguya nodded and turned her gaze toward the sunset.

"Hey bean sprout."

A vein began throbbing on Kaguya's forehead in annoyance, but she turned around to face Kanda and forced herself to smile.

"What?" She asked, trying her hardest to control the anger in her voice.

Kanda smirked.

"From what I've heard, in your first battle you used a trident. Is that correct?"

Kaguya raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ya? So?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"So am I correct in assuming that you can use any weapon you want to fight with?"

"Um…yes? I mean, I guess so. Why?"

Kanda's smirk grew.

"Then I ask that you never use a sword again until you have had some training. Back on the beach, you were swinging those swords like a child. Personally, I felt embarrassed just watching you."

The vein that had subtly disappeared during this line of questioning quickly returned and was accompanied by two more anger veins on Kaguya's forehead.

"Well exCUSE ME! Sorry to have embarrassed you! Jeez…"

Kaguya turned her back on the rude samurai and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from adding something she would later regret.

Kanda gave his famous "tch" sound before returning to his meditation.

Kaguya cracked one eye open to stare at Daisya, who was trying his hardest to not burst out laughing. The moment Daisya's eyes met Kaguya's, he shut his mouth.

"Smart move." She muttered.

Daisya cocked a smile but didn't reply.

They continued the ride in silence till the sun had finally set. The wind that was blowing into them was now much colder but Kaguya ignored the change in temperature. Suddenly, she was overcome by a smell.

"Is that…sulfur?" She asked.

The other three glanced at her but each smelled the air. Kanda quickly turned his attention back toward the front of the boat.

"When a human body is touched by the Akuma's poison, it turns to ash. And that ash smells like sulfur. If we can smell it, that means we should be coming upon the city any moment now.

The four exorcists stood at the front of the boat, tension building up in all of them. A billow of smoke slowly became visible in the distance. Loud booming noises, resembling cannon fire, echoed across the water. Kanda placed his hand on his sword in anticipation.

"The battle has already started." He muttered.

"They won't last long without our support." Said Marie. "Finders can't kill Akuma. All they can do is fend them off."

Kaguya closed her eyes and waited for that familiar pulse within her body. The second she felt it, her wings sprouted forth from her back and quickly closed tightly against her sides. Daisya looked at her curiously.

"I can fly over there and make it in half the time. I'll offer support until you guys arrive."

"And what good will that do?" Kanda asked, his voice had a slight tinge of annoyance in it. "The Akuma will still be there when we dock. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kaguya glared at Kanda.

"I can't believe you would say that! There are people dying over there and I can save their lives!"

"You're too inexperienced to go alone." Kanda spat angrily. "You'll die within moments of arriving."

"Then I'll take someone with me!" She screamed.

The two stared at each other, continuing their fight silently.

"Look Kanda," Kaguya whispered. "I'm going. And if you've decided that human life has no value than that's your prerogative but I don't share that opinion!" She screamed. "If I can save those people than I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

And with that, she grabbed onto Daisya's arm and opened her wings, the wind immediately lifting them into the sky. Daisya yelped in surprise as he was carried up and yelped again when Kaguya got control of her bearings and began flying toward the now burning city.

Kanda and Marie watched the two fly off, both with blank facial expressions.

"If she gets killed it's her fault." Growled Kanda.

Marie sighed.

"We'll just have to keep that from happening, won't we?" Said Marie.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as Kaguya's form disappeared into the smoke.

"Whatever."

* * *

"_**Divine Punishment!"**_

Lightning bolts rained down from the sky and struck down seven or so Akuma. Kaguya lowered her trident and exhaled deeply. Looking down, she sighed again at the remnants of her golem bat. She was standing on one of the few buildings that was relatively undamaged by the attack to give her a bird's eye view of her surroundings. As she wiped the sweat from her brow, she looked around the broken city.

Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma still swarmed the streets. Moments after she and Daisya reached the city, they split up. She hadn't seen him since. At least Daisya knew she could take care of herself and trusted her to fight on her own. She saw Kanda a few minutes ago but he just glared at her before running off. Marie was right behind him and told her to meet them at the big building in the middle of the city just before dawn. If it weren't for Marie, Kaguya probably would have never known about the meeting.

_Damn that Kanda! He treats me like such a child! I can handle myself just fine. Why does he have to be such an a_—

Her thoughts were interrupted as a group of Finders caught her eye. They were running down a street with a Level 2 Akuma right on their tail. Kaguya twirled her trident in her hand before she jumped onto an adjacent building and began running after the Akuma.

The Level 2 looked like a rabid metal rubber duck. Its skin was a sickly yellow and its beak was black with speckles of blood around the mouth area. Its wings looked like swords and were probably just as sharp. The creature's feet were the same black as the beak and each toe had a sharp metal talon. The head was covered in a metal helmet that continued down the back to the tail where the metal protruded out into feather like spikes.

The group of Finders continued running until they reached a fallen building which blocked the whole street. They stopped running and faced what they assumed to be their death. The Akuma slowed down and stopped a few feet away from the terrified Finders.

"Today is my lucky day!" It croaked with sickly glee. "Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Ki—"

"Shut UP!" Screamed Kaguya as she landed on the Akuma's back and stabbed it through the head. An electric current pulsated through the Akuma and electrified it till it turned into a heap of charcoal. Kaguya jumped off before the remnants of the Akuma fell to the ground.

Kaguya propped the trident on her shoulder and smiled at the shocked Finders.

She gave them a peace sign.

"Ta-da!"

"Hehehehehehe…"

Kaguya turned and saw that the Akuma was still alive. It lay on its back, laughing loudly.

"I've got to give you credit, you are the first to survive an electric shock from my trident." Kaguya said calmly. "Though I don't think you will survive long."

The Akuma laughed again.

"Neither will you. You will_ diiiiieee _tonight. Hehehehe…" The Akuma smiled, showing huge white fangs. "You will _diiiieee_...."

Kaguya slowly walked over the Akuma, her trident pointed at its head.

"And why do you say that?" She asked, her former confidence wavering slightly.

The Akuma turned its charred head, several chunks of what was probably once flesh fell off. Its smile grew, sending shivers down Kaguya's spine.

"Hehehehehehehe…because—"

Its sentence was silenced by a small bell hurtling from the sky right onto its head, smashing it to bits. Kaguya's head shot up and saw Daisya jumping to the ground. Kaguya crossed her arms across her chest, slightly annoyed.

"What'd you do that for?" She cried. "He was about to say something that could have been important!

Daisya rolled his eyes.

"Akuma aren't right in the head. You can't believe what they say."

Kaguya shrugged.

"Thank you, madam exorcist." Said one of the Finders. "You saved us."

Kaguya smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You take care now and find some shelter till we're done, k?"

They all nodded and ran back down the street. Kaguya and Daisya watched as they disappeared down the road.

An explosion to her right caught Kaguya's attention. Daisya had blown a hole through one of the nearby buildings, creating a huge cloud of smoke which almost completely hid him from view.

"I'll go this way. You take to the skies." Said Daisya, waving a hand in front of his face to keep the smoke away.

"Oh alright." Replied Kaguya. She opened her wings and pushed off the ground lightly. She hovered a few feet in the air.

"You know to meet at the big building in the middle of the city by dawn?" She asked.

"Ya ya. I'll see you there."

Kaguya opened her wings again and pushed off.

"You take care Daisya Barry!" She cried as she flew up into the sky.

Daisya watched her for a moment before running though the opening he had made, humming a little tune.

"An exorcist?"

"Huh? A human?"

* * *

"Tha… ju… way… I... it."

Marie glanced behind him at his golem bat curiously.

"Daisya?"

* * *

"Not…a…a…a…"

Kanda stopped running and turned to look at his golem bat.

"What was that, Daisya?"

* * *

Kaguya landed on the very top of the strange building in the middle of the city and looked back in the general direction of where she left Daisya. Her wings ached slightly. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Kanda ran through the sewer, slashing every Akuma that dared cross his path. He darted around a corner and after checking to see that there were no more Akuma in the immediate area, he leaned against he wall and slid to the ground, panting heavily.

"Have you had any luck contacting Daisya?" He asked Marie through his golem.

"No, not yet." Marie replied. "I believe he said earlier that his golem was acting up."

"I see."

"Well, he's bound to show up around here before morning." Added Marie.

"Right." Kanda replied. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I'm headed your way." He continued. "If you find the bean sprout, tell her not to wonder off again. She might listen to you."

Marie chuckled. "Alright."

Suddenly, both exorcists' golems began making strange noises. The words were hard to distinguish through the static.

"I'll… ki… scr… fu…"

"Daisya?" Said Kanda, a hint of worry in his voice. "Did you say something?"

"Daisay?" Marie cried softly. "Answer…"

But the golem went silent.

* * *

The sun began to rise, illuminating the city in a peaceful glow. Yet the rising sun went unnoticed by Marie and Kanda.

"Its Daisya's golem." Marie said solemnly.

Kanda merely nodded, hiding his eyes from view.

The golem bat was hovering in front of them almost innocently. Yet the scene behind the golem was far from innocent.

* * *

Kaguya flew over the city, trying to find her teammates.

"Those jerks. Where are they?"

Her eyes darted across the remnants of the city, flying low to make her search easier. She then spotted what looked like Marie's back. She dove down immediately.

As she landed she saw Marie and Kanda standing in a small archway, a golem bat hovering in between them.

"What the hell you guys? You told me to meet at the weirdo building in the middle of the city by dawn! I've been waiting there for almost half an hour!"

Neither exorcist answered. They seemed lost in their own thoughts, unable to hear her.

Kaguya sighed, still annoyed.

"Where's Daisya anyway? Is he with you?"

Kanda turned to look at the other end of the archway while Marie lowered his head.

"Guys? Where is he?" Kaguya asked uncertainly. "You're scaring me."

Kanda continued to stare at the other side of the archway, his eyes still hidden from view. Kaguya followed his gaze but couldn't see what was on the other side. She slowly walked past Marie and Kanda to the other side and saw it.

Tears began to sting the back of her eyes as she continued to walk forward into the open square. Daisya was hung upside down by chains to a lamp post. His dead eyes were oped wide and his mouth was in an open, silent scream. His finger tips were stained with his own blood, like he had clenched his hands hard enough to break the skin in his own palm. The arms were spread out like an upside down cross, making Daisya look like a sacrifice to some backwards version of God.

Kaguya reached her hand up and touched Daisya's cold cheek, tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her thumb gently against his face as she used her other hand to close Daisya's open eyes and mouth.

"Daisya…"

She placed her forehead on his, her crying growing louder.

"Daisya…" She repeated, louder this time.

Her grip on his cold face tightened as she sobbed.

"DAISYA!!!" She screamed.

Kaguya's wings opened and stretched out to their full wingspan, the black feathers on her wings began to glow. The ground began to shake, causing loose bits of debris to fall to the ground. Kanda and Marie raced out of the archway and watched as the row of white feathers that were adjacent to the black ones began turning black. When that row of feathers had completely blackened, the next row then began to darken.

Kanda raced forward and pulled Kaguya back away from Daisya's body. The moment Kaguya's hands left Daisya's face, the feathers that had begun to darken returned to their white color and the ground stopped shaking. Although, the white feathers that had already turned black retained their new color.

Kaguya continued to cry as her wings retracted back into her body. When they had completely disappeared, she crumbed to the ground, bringing Kanda down with her. Throwing his pride out the window, Kanda wrapped his arms around Kaguya and brought her face into his chest. He looked up and nodded to Marie, who sadly nodded back. Marie then began to un-wrap the chains that were holding Daisya's body to the lamp post while Kanda rocked Kaguya back and forth.

"I could have stopped it." Muttered Kaguya into Kanda's chest. "If I had remembered…I could have stopped it…."

Kanda's grip tightened but he didn't reply. He knew she was right.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm horrible, evil, devious, mean, and amazing.

Lavi: Then why are you?

Ihasnolife: Amazing?

Lavi: -_- I meant horrible, evil-

Ihasnolife: I get it. Mostly because cliff hangers keep people reading and having everything end nicely doesn't seem quite right.

Allen: It wasn't that much of a cliff hanger.

Ihasnolife: Well, if the readers bothered reading the notice I put at the top, then it is a MUCH bigger cliff hanger.

Lavi&Allen: Whatever.

Ihasnolife: Again, sorry for the delay and PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavi: That is why she writes!

Allen: Do it for us?

Lavi&Allen: PWEASE!!!!!!!! ~Puppy eyes~


	12. Breaking and Healing

**Tainted**

**So I wanted to write this story...SIGH...now I can't find the motivation for my Wicked story. How strange. Anyway, sorry this one is WAY shorter than I originally wanted it to be but I'm in the -Man groove so I'll write the next chapter soon (I think). The chapter just kinda needed to end where I did just based on how I wrote it. Now, I COULD have changed it around but...I'll just give you guys another chapter. You'll like it...maybe. I just really wanted to write this and here's what I got. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, we'd know more about Lavi...hmmmm...**

**

* * *

**

"We'll bring the body to headquarters with the rest." Said one of the Finders.

Kanda nodded. He pulled himself off the ground, taking Kaguya with him. When she was on her feet, Kaguya swayed to the side. Kanda quickly caught her and steadied her. They had just taken Daisya's body down off the post and the horrible reality of the situation was slowly sinking in.

Kaguya didn't care that Kanda was being nice to her. She didn't care that her hands were covered in blood. She didn't care that her back hurt like hell. She didn't care that so many Finders had died in the battle. She didn't care at all. She didn't care about anything. She didn't care…because she couldn't feel.

Her brain was just…numb.

Her heart was just…numb.

"How many?" Marie asked the Finder.

"We have 148 dead, including…"

The Finder glanced over at Kaguya and saw that her eyes were soulless. Her face appeared no different then the corpse she was grieving over.

The Finder quickly closed his mouth and lowered his head.

Kanda stared at her with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. She was breaking. Breaking before his very eyes. This would not end well. Nor would this mental blow heal any time soon. It could potentially be a problem.

Kanda pushed that thought aside. Getting her out of the city was his first priority. Then he would be able to assess just _how _bad she would be.

"Are there any Akuma left?" Asked Kanda.

The Finder shook his head.

"None remain within the city." He replied. "A group of them headed to the South though."

"We cannot leave them be." Said Kanda.

"The Marshall may be in that area." Added Marie.

"Then we must make haste."

Perhaps the Marshall would have an easier time comforting the bean before this becomes an issue.

Kanda tried moving Kaguya forward but she would not move. Kanda tried again, slightly harder this time. Still, she held her ground.

"Bean, we need to move."

Still no movement. Not even a blink.

"Bean, either you move or I carry you." Kanda stated, annoyance creeping into his tone.

Kaguya moved, but not in the direction Kanda wanted her to. She slowly walked over to Daisya's corpse, her feet dragging on the ground. When she reached his body, she knelt beside him and reached out to touch his face. Millimeters before her hand made contact with his skin, she stopped. Her outstretched hand hovered next to his cheek. A drop of blood from her hands landed on his face.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. So softly, even Kanda had to strain his ears to hear it.

She pulled up her sleeve and wiped the drop off.

"I'm sorry..."

Marie placed a hand on Kaguya's head.

"Come. We must leave." He said in the same, hushed tone she used.

Kaguya slowly rose up yet continued staring down at Daisya's face.

"Come on." Kanda said gruffly.

He then hastily scooped Kaguya up and began carrying her bridal style out of the square.

"Take care of Daisya." He called back to the Finders.

"Good luck." Murmured the Finder as the trio disappeared into the dark, desolate remains of Barcelona.

* * *

Kanda continued to carry Kaguya out of the city and onto the dirt road leading South. She still had that blank emptiness in her eyes and Kanda knew as long as she was like that, she would be useless.

"I hear him." Said Marie. "He's very close. Just over this hill."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, trying to make out his teacher.

"Marshall." He called.

Marshall Tiedoll was standing with his sketch pad, as usual. Looking carefree and innocent, as usual.

_That's our master…how annoying…_

Tiedoll turned his head to the sound of Kanda's voice and blew a bubble with his chewing gum. It popped and covered his entire mouth.

"Ah, long time no see!" He said happily. "I see you've brought a new friend."

Kanda and Marie just stood there, staring at their master. Marie's face was etched with grief. Kanda's was stony and he struggled to maintain it.

"Well? What kind of welcome is this?" Asked Tiedoll curiously. "Is your friend injured? And why are you pouting Kanda?"

"I do not pout!" Growled Kanda, his grip tightening on Kaguya's limp form.

"The girl is not injured." Said Marie sadly. "But…we do have some bad news…"

_Fast forward a little bit…_

Tiedoll was crying. Kaguya turned her head to stare at him blankly. She blinked. Her eyes were dry.

"I see." Said Tiedoll, tears streaming down his face. "Daisya is dead…how horrible. I wish I had gotten their faster to help."

_I got there faster…I brought Daisya…I wanted to help…_

"He always used to break my glasses with his Charity Bell. He was such a good boy."

_He was good. He was so kind. _

"His body will reach headquarters today." Stated Marie.

_Was…not is...  
_

"His Charity Bell was taken as well." Added Kanda.

_Taken. _

"Marshall Tiedoll," Continued Kanda. "you must accompany us to Headquarters."

_Just like she was…_

Tiedoll put his glasses back on his face, his cheeks still wet from the tears.

"Daisya's home was in Bodrum, right?" Tiedoll asked.

_I want to go home…_

"Yes." Answered Marie. "I believe so."

_I want…to be held  
_

"It's such a beautiful seaside town…" Mused Tiedoll. And with that, he took out his sketch pad and began drawing.

_I want…to be told that it'll be ok...  
_

"Marshall, the Akuma are coming for you and you Innocence" Said Kanda, trying to get his master's focus back on track.

_I…want…_

"It's just what I can remember, so it may be a little off…"

Tiedoll showed the picture to Kaguya. In the short amount of time Tiedoll took to sketch it, he had made the small town come to life on the page. Kaguya watched as Tiedoll stood up, staring at his work sadly.

"Daisya," Said Tiedoll, staring up at the sky. "I apologize that it's just a painting, but I want you to see your home one last time."

Kaguya saw one last tear roll down his face.

"Rest in peace, my friend."

He lit a match and then watched as the flames ate at the paper, destroying the seaside village.

"I can not return." Tiedoll stated in a serious tone. "We're at war, you see. And I must do my duty as a Marshall, a General. Also…"

He looked down at Kaguya. She met his kind, vibrant, old eyes with her, dead, empty ones.

"…I must find new exorcists. If God has not forsaken us, he will send one of his servants to us."

He released the remnants of the burnt paper and it flew off, carried by the wind's current.

Kanda and Marie both looked down at Kaguya's limp form.

"He has already sent us one." Replied Kanda. "Although she is not much use to us now."

Tiedoll broke his gaze away from the sky at toward the girl limply lying against a rock. The sun shone against his glasses, making his facial expression difficult to see.

"She…took Daisya's death rather hard." Marie clarified.

Tiedoll slowly walked towards the girl. She was watching him. She stared at him. Yet she had no feeling or thoughts about what she saw. She just looked at him.

He stood in front of her, noticing her blank gaze. He crouched down, met her at eye level, and smiled.

"I think Daisya would be happy to know you considered him a friend."

A small flicker appeared behind Kaguya's eyes.

"He was never that good around girls. He never knew how to act. I think you may have been his first female friend."

A tear welled up in Kaguya's right eye and then slowly made its trip down her face. Tiedoll used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I don't deserve it."

Tiedoll raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You don't deserve to be called his friend?"

"Its my fault." She whispered.

Tiedoll's eyes widened but only for a moment.

"Its my fault he's dead. If I remembered...if I remembered..."

_I don't deserve to want._

Tiedoll studied her face. Noticing how nothing on her face moved except her mouth. There was no emotion in her tone or on her face.

_Or be wanted..._

"Kanda knows it..."

Kanda turned away. Wishing he were anywhere else but where he was.

_I don't deserve it..._

"Marie knows it...."

Marie looked down at his feet.

"Daisya knew it right before it happened."

Another tear fell down her cheek.

_I killed him..._

"It was as if I plunged a knife right into his chest."

Tiedoll sighed.

"Although I don't fully understand what you mean, I can say right now that given how you are reacting, if you could have stopped it then you would have."

Kaguya turned her head away.

"I wish I were dead."

"If you were dead, we probably wouldn't win this war." Tiedoll stated bluntly. "So unless you wish the deaths of other people you care about, don't go off and die because you can."

Kaguya's eyes widened. As did Kanda's and Marie's. Neither had heard their master talk like that before.

"I know that may sound harsh but its the sad truth."

Kaguya closed her eyes, trying to will the pain away.

"It hurts now. And that hurt will never truly go away." Tiedoll said softly, raising her chin a little. "But it will heal. And it will hurt less. Sometimes—"

"—after a good cry, its best to get on your feet." Whispered Kaguya, opening her eyes.

Tiedoll's smile grew.

"I like that saying. Care to test it out?"

Kaguya's eyes focused. The light returned to her eyes ever so slightly. She placed her hands by her sides, pushed up, and rose to her feet.

_Maybe..._

"There we go…" Tiedoll murmured to her. "How do you feel?"

Kaguya looked right into his eyes. Her face was stony but her eyes were full of determination.

_I can want..._

"I still hurts…but it's better now."

Tiedoll nodded and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad."

He turned and looked back at his other two students.

"We shall accompany you on your mission Marshall Tiedoll." Stated Marie and Kanda.

Tiedoll nodded; his smile still prominent.

"Yes, I know you will."

"Marshall Tiedoll?" Kaguya said meekly.

Tiedoll turned back to face his new student.

"There is something I need to do. I need to…say something…to someone—"

"I suspected as such." Interjected Tiedoll; smiling and shaking his head. "In this business, if we need to tell someone something, something important, we better do it quickly."

Kaguya smiled slightly and nodded.

"But give me a week or two to give you some training. That is why you are with me and not with that lame excuse for a General."

Kaguya bit her lip, the smile fading. Tiedoll pat her head.

"If this someone survived this long, two weeks shouldn't make too much of a difference." Said Tiedoll reassuringly. "Let me help you improve your chances of living so you can have a chance to...say what you need to say."

Kanda made his famous 'tch' sound. This was going to be one annoying two weeks. Kaguya did not see it the same way though. True, she did feel that two weeks was too long but she had a goal which kept her annoyance at bay. A goal that would keep her going.

_I want to be safe. _

_I want to be home. _

_I want to be with my brothers. _

"Alright master." Kaguya said, her voice stronger and more confident than before.

_Maybe I don't have the right but I'm still going to try._

"Teach me what you can. But you only got two weeks, ya hear?"

_I want…to be with Lavi… _

_I want to tell Lavi…how I feel._

* * *

**AANNNNNND CUT! So now we got the "I understand my feelings" bit and the "I want to tell him" bit. **

**Lavi: Oh goodie!**

**Allen: This should be good.**

**Lavi: Popcorn?**

**Allen: Are you really asking me that?**

**Lavi: Was there a question mark at the end of my sentence?**

**Allen: um....ya?**

**Lavi: Well there you go!**

**Allen: RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Lavi: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**

**Allen&Lavi: Do it for us, PLEASEEEEEEE!!!!  
**


	13. Black and White Balance

**Tainted**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I didn't mean to neglect you! I love writing this story! I'd never stop! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! I...just got lazy....*_* Again: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Well, this story has been left unattended for too long. Although it is not as long as I usually have my stories, I thought that something good was better than nothing. I _Could _have given you long and bad but I want more readers not less. So...enjoy this chapter to its fullest! (Ps: I drop the F-bomb. Use caution)  
**

**Disclaimer: I want to own, I'd like to own, I'd die to own...but I don't....and I never will....DAMN!  
**

* * *

"Innocence, activate!"

Birds fled from their trees as Kaguya's back glowed with the invocation of her innocence. Her great wings stretched out to their full extent, the setting sun reflecting on them in such a way that they shinned brighter than diamonds.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Her wings had not changed since that day. The once even split between white and black feathers was now unbalanced. Black overcame white.

Tainting it.

Darkening it.

"Are you ready Kanda?" Toiedoll asked.

Kanda broke from his musings and crouched down in his traditional battle pose, clutching his already invoked Mugen tightly in his hands.

"Just go." He grunted.

Tiedoll nodded in acknowledgement and, with his ever present smile, raised his hand above his head.

A strong gust of wind blew through the small clearing, causing Kanda's coat to flare out in front of him while Kaguya's was pulled back. Both exorcists refused to break eye contact with each other despite the debris infested gust.

Tiedoll slowly closed his eyes and waited for the wind to die down.

After a few moments, it did. Suddenly, Tiedoll thrust his arm down between the two fighters and shouted:

"Begin!"

Kanda rushed forward toward Kaguya as fast as his legs would carry him, knowing she would take flight soon. His immense speed caused the forest around him to blur into nothing more than blobs of green and brown.

Yet Kaguya saw the assault coming and reacted. She quickly leapt back, landing on the trunk of a large oak tree, reset her footing and immediately took to the air. She continued to climb into the air, beating her large wings hard in order to get out of Kanda's jumping range.

Kanda followed her with his eyes and readied his mugen for the strike. He crouched down to prepare to jump but gauged Kaguya was already too far out of his reach. Soon she disappeared from his sight all together. Yet Kanda merely smirked. She would come down soon and when she did, his opening would be there.

Kaguya did not stop until she was approximately 120 feet up. She hovered in the air, staring down at Kanda's small form with an unwavering gaze. She then grabbed on of her black feathers and drew forth a trident, similar to the one she used when she fought in her first official battle.

Its smooth black shaft was a little longer than a yardstick. The fork appeared to be made out of some form of white metal which glistened brightly in the afternoon sun. The tips were razor sharp, as was the bottom tip of the shaft (also made of the white metal). In the middle of the trident's fork, right below the middle prong, was a small engraved cross. It was almost invisible unless the viewer knew it was there. Kaguya rubbed her thumb over the symbol. Every weapon she created had this little cross somewhere upon it. However, she felt a particular fondness for this particular weapon and decided to conduct most of her training with it.

She gave a small smile before twirling the weapon around her hand. After it circled her hand, she grabbed the shaft and held it tightly in her hand.

The real battle was about to begin.

She tucked in her wings and dove down.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, trying to find Kaguya's form. Then he saw her. She was hurtling straight towards him, using the sun as a blinder in an attempt to gain an advantage.

"Foolish girl."

With his ever present scowl, Kanda spread his feet, held up his sword, and braced himself for the impact.

"Prepare yourself Kanda!" Kaguya screamed.

Kaguya came crashing down on Kanda, While her attempt to stab him was hindered by Kanda's Mugen, the sheer force of Kaguya's speed caused the earth beneath Kanda's feet to cave, creating a small crater. Kanda's arms buckled slightly but refused to give in. Kaguya pushed down as hard as she could but still Kanda would not move. Seconds after her decent, Kaguya opened her wings and took to the air again. This time however, she rose only 20 feet off the ground.

"What's the matter bean?" Shouted Kanda. "You tired already?"

Kaguya smirked.

"Not even close!"

* * *

_Two Hours later_

Kaguay and Kanda continued to spar without letting up for even a moment. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon and yet neither combatant was willing to give in.

Tiedoll sighed as looked up from his sketch. He watched the two exchange blows for a few moments then turned his gaze to Marie. They were both sitting next to a small pine tree on the other side of the clearing, far away from the battle.

"Who would you say is winning Marie?" Tiedoll asked calmly.

Marie furrowed his eyebrows (or at least where his eyebrows should have been).

"Both of their heart rates are very high and they are both breathing very heavily." Marie said very softly. "From what I can tell, they are even."

Tiedoll chuckled.

"Don't let them hear you say that. They are very competitive with each other."

Marie smiled.

"In the past two weeks, Miss Kaguya has drastically increased her abilities. If she can already match Kanda, she will probably outlive us all."

Tiedoll nodded.

"Although…..I wouldn't go as far as to say they are even. Not just yet anyway. Kaguya still has much to learn."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Marie and Tiedoll quickly turned their attention to the fight. Kaguya was on the ground and Kanda had his sword right against her jugular.

"Concede!" Growled Kanda between ragged breaths.

Kaguya gave Kanda the coldest glare she could but said nothing.

"Well done Kanda." Cried Tiedoll from across the field. "You won again."

Kanda smirked at his victory.

"You are still weak." He said to her as he sheathed his Mugen. "Your mind is not completely focused. If you intend to win, you must put all other thoughts and emotions aside."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"So I can become an empty jerk like you? No thanks, I'll keep my emotions where they are."

Kanda's fist tightened.

"It is arrogance like that which will lead to your defeat. If you continue, you will only be jeopardizing your mission."

Kaguya rolled her eyes.

"So I should be a self-less person like you who is never EVER arrogant?"

Kanda's fingernails began digging deeply into his palm as his voice increased in volume.

"You can choose to be an idiot if you want to but don't come crying to me when you kill yourself or someone else!"

Kaguya stared at him, completely horrified.

"E-Excuse me?" She stuttered as she stood up.

"What? Are you deaf now? You are even more useless than I thought."

"Useless? How the hell am I useless?"

"You can't even control your own innocence properly. If you had been able to control that vision, we would have known Daisya was the one who was going to be killed."

Kaguya took in a deep breath to try and control her anger as well as her tears.

"Are you saying…that it is because of my lack of control for my innocence, that Daisya is dead?"

"Isn't it true though?" Cried Kanda, his voice filled with rage. "After it happened, you now _suddenly_ remembered your vision?"

"It was an _entire _week later!" She shouted back.

"My point exactly! You and your innocence are useless if not used properly!"

"So let me get this straight, you want me to admit that it's my fault Daisya was killed?"

"Well it was! It was your fault! And it will continue to be your fault because you can't control it! If I recall, your innocence had to act on its own to kill your own m—"

Suddenly, Kanda's voice broke off. His eyes widened as he saw the trail of tears flowing down Kaguya's cheeks.

A great chasm of silence arouse between them. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to take it back so badly. But his pride would not let him. Kaguya's eyes were hidden by her long locks of hair yet her tear stained cheeks stood out prominently. She slowly moved forward until she was standing a mere foot away from the now silent Samurai. And then, she slapped him. The sound of flesh striking flesh rang through the empty forest, echoing into nothing.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one knew what to do next.

Ever so slowly, Kanda moved his head back to face Kaguya's now tear stained face.

"Fuck you Kanda." Kaguya whispered, her voice breaking. "Fuck you…"

Kanda did not respond. There was nothing to say.

"I hate you. I hope you know that." Kaguya whispered, though her voice was more angry than upset now. "I've always hated you. I've always _hated _how you could care less about others, despite the fact that they care about you; God knows why they even bother."

Tiedoll and Marie just stood and listened to Kaguya's words in sheer horror. Kanda however, had no expression.

"There is a saying, 'treat others how you would like to be treated.' Would you want to be treated like this? Saying my friend's…..my friend's death….." Her shoulders trembled as she tried to form the words. But no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't say it. She couldn't admit that it _was_ her fault even though she knew it deep inside. Slowly, she slid down to the ground until she was on her knees.

"I'm one of the good guys you know…" She whispered through he sobs. "Good guys don't kill other good guys. That's not how it works….thats….thats not how it's supposed to work."

Still, Kanda said nothing. He wouldn't even look at her. He turned his head away and stared off into the dark forest.

Tiedoll and Marie both averted their eyes as well, letting their own individual thoughts run wild.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kanda spoke.

"The world is not only black and white you know. There is also gray."

"Shut up." Kaguya muttered angrily. "Just shut up and get out of my sight."

Kanda did not move for a full minute. Then, he turned around, and began walking away.

Tiedoll heaved a deep sigh and then slowly walked over to where Kaguya was sitting. He crouched down in front of her and gave her a sad smile.

"Kanda has never been one for words. But I do know that he does care about you."

Kaguya just shook her head.

"While I highly doubt that master, I wouldn't care even if he did." She said softly yet fiercely.

Kanda stopped in his tracks to listen but did not turn around. Kaguya lifted her gaze toward Kanda's turned back.

"Because I don't give a damn about him. He can get killed for all I care. It would do us all a favor."

"Miss Kaguya…" Started Marie.

Kaguya shook her head again.

"I don't want to hear it Marie."

The group then all turned to look at Kanda. He did not utter a word nor did he even bother to turn around. He just stared off into the dark.

She then turned to Tiedoll, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry master."

Tiedoll nodded solemnly. He knew what was about to happen.

"I understand Kaguya."

Kaguya rose to her feet and cleaned her face with the sleeve of her coat. After a few moments, she opened her wings and pushed off, flying due East.

When he was sure she was far enough away, Kanda finally turned and watched as Kaguya flew off into the night.

Tiedoll sighed again as he rose.

"Well Kanda. You certainly managed to botch that one up. Oh well…."

He stared off in the direction Kaguya took off in, smiling. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

After a curt shrug of his shoulders, Tiedoll turned and headed off to the camp they had set up, leaving Marie and Kanda in the clearing alone.

"I may be blind," Said Marie "Yet that does not mean I can not see what is around me. You wanted to go after her-"

"Enough!" Snapped Kanda, his voice slightly raised. "I'm through with hearing about Kaguya. Let's just get out of here."

Marie gave his companion a sad smile.

"She really upset you didn't she?"

Kanda snorted as he turned back to face his fellow exorcist.

"What brought you to that foolish conclusion?"

"It's the first time you used her name isn't it?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes but did not respond.

* * *

The cold wind pierced Kaguya's face harshly. Night wind seemed to be much colder and fierce than what she had expected.

_The smart decision would have been to wait till morning but....the thought of spending another night with...._

She let her thoughts trail.

_How could he have...._

Kaguya shook her head violently to stop her thought process. Now wasn't the time. She needed to find shelter.

"Help! Someone! Please!"

Kaguya stopped flying and frantically tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Help!!!!"

Kaguya continued to quickly scan the countryside. The voice was growing more and more desperate. Then, she saw it. Just over a nearby hill, in a field of roses, were three level 1 akuma. They had completely surrounded a young girl, no older than Allen, who was on the ground pleading for her life. Yet they ignored her pleas and were closing in for the kill.

Kaguya quickly drew her trident from her wings and flew toward the girl as fast as she could. The akuma were now raising their guns and were about to open fire.

"Hold it right there you freaks!" Screamed Kaguya.

The akuma stopped and turned to look up at her. They then realigned their guns and pointed them at her. Yet, Kaguya remained confident and relaxed. She raised her trident up into the air and screamed:

"_**Divine Punishment**_!"

The once cloudless suddenly was blanketed with dark, menacing clouds. Then, the darkness was pierced with the powerful bolts of lightning that rained down from the sky and electrocuted every single akuma. The now dead and slightly over-done akuma fell to the ground and exploded.

The girl who was being attacked screamed again, out of fear for the sudden storm as well as the exploding akuma.

Kaguya smirked to herself.

_Useless Kanda? Fuck you and your uselessness._

After giving her trident a twirl, it then vanished into thin air.

Nodding to herself, Kaguya then dove down to the rose field to attend to the poor child who was still shaking with fear.

"Miss?" Kaguya asked softly as she landed.

The woman just stared up at Kaguya blanky, words failing her. She was about 14 or 15 years old. Her shoulder length, light brown hair framed her frail face well and brought out her bright blue eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

The girl then smiled and stared up at Kaguya in awe.

"An angel from God has saved me from demons." She whispered

_Oh boy..._

"Oh angel!" She cried. "Thank you dear angel! Thank you for delivering me!"

"Um...miss?" Kaguya said cautiously. "I'm not an angel. I'm human."

Now the girl looked utterly confused.

"W-What? Human? But...your wings..."

Kaguya sighed but de-activated her innocence and her wings dissappeared in a flash of light.

"Its a long story. Are you alright?"

Kaguya held out her hand to the girl, hoping she would take it. She stared at Kaguya's hand as if it would bit her but never the less, took it and Kaguya pulled her off the ground.

"Thank you angel." She whispered.

Kaguya sighed again.

"I told you. I'm not an angel. My name is Kaguya. A _human_ name."

"M-Mine is...Mary*."

Kaguya was itching to roll her eyes but chose not to for fear of being rude.

_I guess this one comes from a **really** religious family*._

"So...Mary...where were you headed?"

Mary stared down at her hands and began fiddling with a ring on her index finger.

"Rose Dorina...angel Kaguya."

Kaguya just had to do an anime fall at that.

"I'm _still _not an angel Mary. But anyway, I'd be happy to walk you there if you'd like. I need to get to the nearest town anyway."

Mary's head shot up and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Really angel Kaguya? Oh please do! I wish to introduce you to my parents! They will want to thank you for saving me from those demons."

"Those _demons_ are actually called akuma but...I guess it doesn't really matter..."

And so, they started off down the road to Rose Dorina.

* * *

**Annnnndddd I'm done! With the chapter not the series don't worry! So Kaguya and Kanda had a fight and she left and is heading to Rose Dorina. And why is Kaguya kinda mean? Is she kinda mean? Am I making that up? **

**Lavi: You write fanfictions. The whole hobby is about making stuff up.**

**Ihasnolife: Good point.**

**Allen: She was kinda mean to Kanda.**

**Lavi: But Yu was an ass to her!**

**Allen: I know but don't you think she went a little far?**

**Lavi: No.**

**Kanda: ......**

**Lavi: Is widdle Yu hurt?**

**Kanda: Shut up rabbit before I shove your foot down your throat!**

**Allen: Yup...he's hurting...Oh Kanda, I got a question!**

**Kanda:....what?**

**Allen: Did you know in the dub you call me short stack but in the Japanese version, you call me bean sprout?**

**Kanda: Do I care?**

**Allen: Ahhhh....**

**Lavi: Did any of you guys notice that Ihasnolife went from first person to third person starting in chapter 6?**

**Allen: Really?**

**Lavi: I totally didn't notice.**

**Allen: Neither did I!**

**Ihasnolife: Neither did I!**

**Allen&Lavi&Kanda:.......really?**

**Ihasnolife: No....I changed it purposefully because I find first person binding. I just never announced it.**

**Kanda: You're a bit late.**

**Ihasnolife: My fan base is smart. I'm sure they figured it out on their own.**

**Kanda: .....You forgot didn't you.**

**Ihasnolife: NO!**

**Lavi:....Ya you did....**

**Ihasnolife:....Shut up....**

**Lavi&Allen: PLEASE RATE PEOPLE! THEY MAKE IHASNOLIFE SMILE!!!!!!!  
**

*No offense to ANYONE named Mary or ANYONE coming from a religious family. I needed SOME humor and to make Kaguya kinda look mean.

* * *


End file.
